Déjà vu
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: Por fin, el EPÍLOGO!! Ahora q ya ha quedado claro quién era el protector de Ginny... ¿Qué será de las parejas de este fic coral en el futuro? (no es una predicción de Trelawney, tan sólo mía...)
1. Ataque nocturno

.

-Pues yo, Parvati... bien, yo...

-¿Sí?

-Quería decirte que...

-Neville, no tengo todo el día.

-Sí, sí, claro... bueno, es que quiero que sepas que...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Quieres-salir-conmigo?

Parvati, que había estado golpeando su libreta con la pluma distraídamente, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?

Neville enrojeció, bajó la cabeza y repitió la pregunta, esta vez más despacio:

-Si querrías salir conmigo.

-¿Estás de broma? Neville Longbottom, ¿te has mirado al espejo últimamente? Eres gordo y bajito, estropeas todo lo que tocas cuando no lo has perdido antes y ni tan siquiera eres capaz de subirte a una escoba sin darte de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Me estás pidiendo que _yo_, Parvati Patil, sea tu novia?

El chico levantó la mirada, sorprendido y herido ante la reacción de Parvati.

-Creía que éramos amigos...

-_¿Amigos?_ Neville, vamos a las mismas clases. Es natural que, a lo largo del día, _tenga_ que hablar contigo. Si llego a saber que ibas a malinterpretarme de ese modo por ser amable contigo...

No pudo soportarlo más. Se dió la vuelta y se fue corriendo, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Contenía las lágrimas a duras penas.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, Lavender se acercó a su amiga frente a la ventana.

-¿Qué quería?

Parvati se encogió de hombros.

-Que fuera su novia. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo con Neville?

La risa escapó de los labios de las dos amigas.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-¡Eh, Draco! ¡Terence! ¿Venís?

Los aludidos, que habían estado hablando del próximo partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, se giraron hacia Zabini. Éste, junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Montague, se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de chicos de Slytherin. Draco arqueó las cejas y, con indiferencia, se levantó.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Blaise?

-Oh, vamos, Draco... –puso cara inocente- ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de mí?

-Te conoce demasiado bien, Zabini –apostilló Terence Higgs. Pero a pesar de la aparente reticencia, los dos siguieron a Blaise hasta los dormitorios.

-¿Nos vas a contar de qué se trata de una vez?

-Tranquilo, Montague. No es nada importante. Solo pensé que...

-¡Suéltalo ya!

-Millicent me contó que había pillado a unas Gryffindor de quinto charlando en los pasillos.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraordinario?

-Estaban quedando para ir al lago esta noche... a bañarse.

-¿Y...?

-Vamos, Higgs, no es tan difícil. ¿Qué os parecería si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines y, casualmente, nos encontramos con las indefensas chicas... ligeras de ropa y tomadas por sorpresa...?

-Les podríamos dar un buen susto –colaboró Montague.- Las escandalizamos, las perseguimos... Hay que ver lo peligroso que es bañarse en el lago.

-Sin contar con el calamar –sonrió, malicioso, Zabini.- ¿Qué os parece?

Crabbe y Goyle, que habían permanecido en silencio, asintieron complacidos. Por el contrario, Terence mostró su disconformidad.

-¡Blaise! Sabes perfectamente que soy prefecto y no puedo tolerar este tipo de acciones –fingió estar escandalizado.- Así que, por favor, la próxima vez que decidas divertirte a cuesta de unas Gryffindor te agradecería que no me hicieras partícipe de tus planes. Me ahorrarás tener que fingir que no sabía nada.

Zabini sonrió. En realidad lo había hecho aposta. Sabía que Terence no participaría, pero si estaba al corriente luego no les podría tirar en cara nada...

-¿Y tu, Draco?

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que corretear detrás de esas niñas. ¿Realmente _creías_ que iba a rebajarme a hacer de acosador nocturno?

-¡Oh, perdona! –rió sarcástico.- Pansy te está esperando en su cama, ¿no?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Caminaba hacia el castillo tras los entrenamientos de quidditch, escoba en mano, cuando vio una joven pelirroja tomando el sol con un libro abierto encima del césped. A pesar de que estaba cansado, no dudó ni un segundo en canviar de dirección y dirigirse hacia ella.

Hacía tiempo que Harry se había dado cuenta de que Ginny no solo era la hermana de Ron. Era una chica guapa, dulce, simpática e inteligente que... hacía tiempo que había admitido que le gustaba. Realmente Cho era muy atractiva, por qué negarlo, pero Ginny... ¡Oh, vamos! Se había enamorado de Ginny, y ya está, eso es todo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza del libro y le dirigió una agradable sonrisa:

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

-Como siempre. ¿Qué tal la lectura?

-"El secreto de la pirámide" –le mostró el libro- es de intriga. Un ex auror viaja hasta Egipto a causa de un antiguo pergamino, allí encuentra una vidente con un ojo interior menos miope que el de Trelawney, empiezan las muertes, bla, bla, bla... Lo de siempre, pero me gusta. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato y charlamos?

-¡Claro! –se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas.- ¿Vas a quedarte a ver el campeonato esta noche?

Se refería a un campeonato amistoso de ajedrez mágico que habían organizado en la torre Gryffindor todos los viernes. Ron estaba ganando todas las partidas, pero aún quedaba bastante para la final.

-No, lo siento –le supo mal decepcionarlo.- Hoy hemos decidido hacer una excursión nocturna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una excursión nocturna?

-Oh, Harry, no se lo dirás a Ron, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

-Como ya ha empezado a hacer buen tiempo, las de mi curso hemos decidido ir a darnos un baño en el lago, de noche.

-Pero Ginny –parecía preocupado,- puede ser peligroso. Y si os pillan...

-No será por ti, ¿a que no? No hay por qué preocuparse, será solo un baño rápido.

Harry iba a protestar, pero Ginny le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se quedó mudo. Muy bien, no diría nada. Al fin y al cabo Ron, Hermione y él mismo se habían precipitado hacia situaciones mucho más peligrosas que un simple baño en el pasado, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Le devolvió la sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

Ella aceptó el cambio de tema encantada, pues le gustaba estar junto a Harry y no quería discutir con él. Después de tantos años de rechazo, Ginny ya no tenía claro si Harry era o no el amor de su vida. Tampoco le importaba. De momento prefería disfrutar de su compañía en soleadas tardes de primavera como aquella, sin pensar en la posibilidad de que podrían ser algo más que amigos. Aún estaba colada por el chico moreno de ojos esmeralda, el héroe, el único que no temía al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se repetía que, simplemente, tenía miedo de romper el hechizo. Que tenía miedo de estar alentando su imaginación. ¿Y si él no...? Pero, en el fondo de su mente, una vocecita le preguntaba una y otra vez "¿Si Harry te dijera que te quiere, podrías corresponderle?"

Y seguía sin saber la respuesta.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Entonces, ¿vas a contarme qué es lo que pasa con Mandy?

-¿Con Mandy? ¿De qué me hablas, Seamus?

-Vamos, no disimules. Se nota a la legua que le gustas.

-¿Que yo le gusto? Estás soñando.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo, Dean, esta historia ya me la conozco.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu y Lavender?

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, y te digo que Mandy Brocklehurst está colada por ti.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Y esto a dónde nos lleva?

Seamus Finnigan puso los ojos en blanco.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Draco.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Puedes dejar ese libro y mirarme cuando te hablo?

-Claro, Pansy –levantó la mirada.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te importaría volverme a explicar por qué no somos novios?

En la tranquilidad del anochecer en la Sala Común, Pansy y Draco estaban sentados en sendos sillones, uno frente al otro al lado del hogar. Aunque estuvieran en silencio, leyendo o dejando pasar el tiempo, les gustaba estar uno al lado del otro. Tal vez era la costumbre. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien en quien confiar. Alguien con quien compartir el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos serlo?

-Porque pasamos el día juntos. Porque nos caemos bien y lo pasamos bien juntos. Porque nos _gustamos_.

-Ajá.

-¿Y bien?

-No quiero salir contigo, Pansy.

-Vamos, Draco. Ni tan siquiera me importa que te líes con todas las tías que se te pongan a tiro.

-No se me ponen a tiro, las seduzco –puntualizó, divertido.

-Fantástico. ¿Cómo te fue con Sally-Anne? ¿O ayer quedaste con Moon?

-Muy bien, Pansy, lo pasamos muy bien.

-¡No me trates como si fuera idiota! Simplemente, no puedo entenderlo. No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso. Sé como eres –él enarcó una ceja.- Pero si todo el mundo piensa que estamos saliendo y, en realidad, es como si fuera así, solo que...

-Vamos, Pansy, te veo perfectamente capacitada para superar tus impulsos físicos hacia mi atractivo. ¿Por qué no te enrollas con Terence?

Ella suspiró, agotada.

-Draco, me gustas tu, no Terence.

-Lástima.

-Eres imposible.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

No habían tenido problemas para eludir a Filch y a su gata. Pasear de noche por Hogwarts, más que peligroso, resultaba estimulante. Ginny, Lauren, Connie y June se deslizaron entre risas por los pasillos que conducían hasta la entrada principal del colegio. Una vez allí, llegar al lago fue coser y cantar.

-¿Os habéis fijado en la luna? Tan sólo es un renglón de luz.

-¡Deja la luna, Lauren! ¡El agua está buenísima!

-Espero que a la vuelta tengamos tanta suerte como hasta ahora...

En el silencio que siguió, se escucharon unos ruidos entre los matorrales, como un animal muy grande y un... ¿click?

-¡Chicas! ¿Habéis escuchado algo?

-¿Algo como qué, Ginny?

-Como... como una máquina de fotos.

-Debe ser Colin, ¡no te preocupes! -June y Connie, desde el agua, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo digo en serio –suspiró Ginny, metiéndose en el agua.- Aunque tal vez lo haya imaginado...

De repente, las alertó un grito. Lauren estaba frente al agua, con la toalla a los pies, mirando aterrorizada a dos figuras con túnica oscura y capucha que se acercaban hacia ella.

-No tengas miedo, rubita –dijo el primer encapuchado. Dio un paso más y, alargando el brazo, alcanzó a coger a Lauren.

-¡Déjame! –se liberó de un tirón y, sin previo aviso, abofeteó a su agresor. Sin esperar su reacción, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Las otras, aprovechando la confusión, salieron del agua y recogieron sus bolsas rápidamente, mientras otro encapuchado salía de entre la maleza.

-¡Vamos! –las apremió Connie.- ¿Estás bien, Lauren?

Sin tiempo para reflexionar las cuatro empezaron a correr cuando...

-¡La toalla de Lauren!

-Da igual, Ginny. Ahora, ¡corre!

June tenía razón, por supuesto. Tres encapuchados de considerable volumen estaban a punto de darles alcance y no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones. Pero también era cierto que el día siguiente Filch encontraría la toalla Gryffindor de Lauren, y no quería ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias que esto reportaría a su casa.

Paró en seco, esquivó al gordo corpulento que la perseguía (olía a guardaespaldas de Malfoy) y dio media vuelta. Los demás siguieron su carrera hacia el castillo, de modo que le quedó vía libre para recoger la toalla.

Allí estaba, al lado del agua. Se agachó para recogerla y...

Click.

Al darse la vuelta casi choca con un cuarto encapuchado.

-No pensaba que estarías tan buena en biquini, Weasley.

Esa voz...

Él apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, dispuesto a deslizar el tirante hacia abajo.

-Ahora que ya tengo las ofociales, ¿qué tal unas fotos _sin_ biquini?

Intentó golpearle, pero él fue más rápido. La empujó hacia atrás y, una vez en el suelo, se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Pero si estás temblando! Debe ser la emoción, ¿verdad pobretona?

Y, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, alguien empujó a su atacante, dejándola libre. Se incorporó, recogió la toalla de nuevo, dispuesta a irse, pero no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia el encapuchado.

Éste se debatía ferozmente con otro chico, vestido todo de negro de pies a cabeza pero, a diferencia de los otros, en vez de túnica llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey a juego. El nuevo desconocido llevaba las de ganar. Sus golpes eran más certeros y con más consistencia y, al poco, el encapuchado aprovechó una distracción de su contrincante para escapar.

Ginny se había quedado paralizada mirando, y ahora se dio cuenta de que hubiera tenido que huir en medio del combate. Demasiado tarde.

El vencedor se giró hacia ella. No llevaba capucha pero si un gorro negro y, con la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo reconocerlo. La miró y con la mano señaló el castillo, haciendo ademanes para que volviera a su Sala Común.

Le inavdió una sensación de déjà vu. Como los encapuchados, debía ser alumno de Hogwarts... ¿no?

¿Pero quién?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de **Déjà vu**, el nuevo fic de Harry Potter en que lo esencial no es la historia en sí, sino saber quién acaba con quién ^___^ Si queréis más... ¡ya sabéis!

Después de leer una buena dosis de fics de ff, y el comentario que hizo Nimph a mi sister Rinoa, en el que le decía que está apareciendo una nueva línea de fics en que se entrecruzan las historias de muchos personajes, muchos de ellos secundarios (línea en la que incluía su propio **On Air**, el **Backline** de Lali y el **Embrasse-moi** de mi Rinoa, y a la que yo me atrevería a añadir el **Hechizo de luna **de Rakshah), me he decidido a entrar en esta línea (al menos esa era mi intención. Mil perdons, Marteta, si no ho he aconseguit!). Ya que los títulos estaban en "guiri" no he querido ser menos... (Por cierto, os recomiendo todos los susodichos fics!!!)

Espero que os haya gustado esta sensación de **Déjà vu**...

Hasta pronto!!

Gwen 

(la incondicional de Remus!!!)

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**\../**


	2. Enredos y peleas

**.**

**- - ( Enredos_@_y_@_peleas ) - -**

-Pero... ¿no tienes ni idea de quién pudo ser?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¡Lo viste! ¡Tuviste a tu salvador a escasos centímetros! ¡Tienes que saberlo! –June suspiró, abrazando con fuerza su carpeta.- Si yo tuviera un salvador...

-¡Oh, vamos! No era _mi_ salvador. Simplemente estaba ahí y me ayudó, como hubiera hecho contigo si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

-Pero es taaaaaaaan romántico...

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Romántico? A mi no me pareció exactamente _romántico_.

-¿Seguro que no le dijiste a nadie que iríamos al lago? ¿Ni a Harry?

-June, ya te he dicho que... –se llevó la mano a la cabeza, golpeándose.- ¡Pues claro! ¡Me había olvidado! Se lo comenté a Harry ayer, después del entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¿Harry? ¿Has dicho Harry? ¿Se lo dijiste a Harry? –parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría en medio del pasillo.- ¿Tu salvador es Harry?

Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate, en honor a los viejos tiempos.

-No te precipites, June, no tiene por qué... Y no grites tanto, por favor.

-¿Y dices que no es romántico?

-¿Estás segura de que no es a ti, a quién le gusta Harry?

Estaban a punto de llegar a la biblioteca cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Echas de menos a tu héroe, Weasley?

-Malfoy, piérdete –le soltó June.- Creo que no estábamos hablando contigo.

-No sabía que tuvieras manager, pelirroja –bufó. Ellas lo esquivaron, dispuestas a seguir su camino, cuando el Slytherin añadió:- Pero claro, ahora más que nunca necesitarás uno.

Ginny se encaró a él.

-¿A qué te refieres? –sonaba cabreada.

Él, ni se inmutó. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apartó el rubio flequillo.

-El bikini te queda mejor de lo que creía.

Y, tras un leve amago de sonrisa sarcástica, se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Oh, no! –Ginny, roja de furia, se plantó delante de él.- ¿Qué has dicho? –Lo perforó con la mirada.

-Poca cadera, pero en general no está mal.

Ginny le dio un puñetazo en todo el ojo.

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Ni tan siquiera tienes la decencia de disimular! Puedes estar seguro que McGonagall se enterará de...

La sorpresa no le duró mucho. Antes de que Ginny terminara la frase, la había arrastrado hasta la pared y la tenía acorralada... entre sus brazos.

-No sé qué mosca te ha picado, Weasley, pero dudo que vayas a decirle nada a McGonagall –susurró.

-No me gusta que intenten desnudarme... –pero había perdido parte del ímpetu, y sonaba más asustada que enfadada.

-Ni a mí que me golpeen.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, los ojos grises de él frente a los castaños de ella. Finalmente, Malfoy retiró la mirada y la soltó.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Weasley, pero no fui yo quien te agredió.

Y, sin mirar atrás, desapareció de su vista.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Desde su rincón en Las Tres Escobas, Lavender y Parvati vieron entrar a los de Hufflepuff. Allí estaban Justin y Ethan y Sally-Anne y Hannah y Ernie.

-¡Oh, Lavender! ¿Lo has visto? Está guapísimo... ¡Es guapísimo!

-Mmmmm... no está mal, para que negarlo. Pero Ethan...

-¡Está de muerte! Tiene un cuerpazo... ¡se nota que está en el equipo de quidditch! ¿Y has visto que ojos?

-Ajá. Azules. –Parvati esperó, expectante.- De acueeeeeeerdo... son maravillosamente maravillosos.

-El otro día, en Herbología, estuvo mirándome toda la clase.

-Me lo has contado un millón de veces, Parvati. Me ha quedado clarísimo que Ernie está colado por ti.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí. Le encantan tu pelo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa...

-¿Crees que me pedirá para salir?

-Eh... –Lavender se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.- Antes de una semana. ¿Te apuestas algo?

-No, no. Yo creo que tal vez este fin de semana mismo... Pero, ¿qué le digo?

-Tal vez deberías hacerte de rogar.

-Pero es que es taaaaaaan mono... ¡Lavender! ¡Me está mirando!

Efectivamente, Ernie Macmillan estaba sentado de cara a las dos Gryffindor, comentando algo a la oreja de Justin mientras lanzaban miraditas hacia Parvati. Entonces se levantó y, tras despedirse de los otros Hufflepuff, fue hacia la mesa que compartían las dos amigas.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-Buenas, Ernie –dijo Lavender. Parvati se limitó a mirarlo _seductoramente_.

-Lo siento, Lavender, pero me gustaría hablar a solas con Parvati. ¿Te importaría si...?

-Ningún problema.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff, sentándose entre Justin y Ethan, en el sitio que Ernie había dejado vacío.

Ernie y Parvati salieron de Las Tres Escobas en silencio, andando tranquilamente. Fueron hasta un pequeño parque solitario, y entonces él le cogió la mano suavemente.

-Parvati...

-¿Hmmm? –estaba demasiado nerviosa para frases más complejas. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de juego, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que eres muy guapa?

Sí, lo sabía.

-¿De verdad?

-Quería decirte algo...

"¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!"

-Dime.

Ernie se paró y, con la mano que la cogía, la atrajo hacia sí. Ahora estaban muy cerca. Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

"Tengo que hacerme rogar, tengo que..."

-Bueno, yo...

Ernie la cogió por la cintura con la mano libre, acortando aún más las distancias. Parvati respiraba entrecortadamente. Los ojos de él la mareaban. Intentó resistirse...

-Sí.

Y dejó de respirar, pues los labios del chico cubrían su boca, y su lengua imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente que intentara cruzar su mente.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Oye, Ron.

-¿Sí?

-A Harry le gusta Ginny, ¿verdad?

-Y yo que sé. ¿No le gustaba Cho?

Hermione meneó la cabeza; Ron era un caso perdido.

-Creí que te habría dicho algo, como eres su mejor amigo...

-Pero tú eres su mejor amiga.

-Tú lo has dicho. _Amiga_. Harry no le contaría a su _amiga_ si le gusta o no le gusta Ginny.

-Bueno... yo soy su hermano, tal vez cree que me tomaría a mal que le gustara Ginny.

-¿Te lo tomarías a mal?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? A Harry no le gusta Ginny, le gusta Cho, ¿recuerdas? Alta, morena, guapa. Muy guapa.

-¿Estás diciendo que Ginny no es guapa?

-No es eso, pero Ginny es mi hermana. Cho tiene más presencia. Ginny... Ginny es más como tu.

-Ah, fantástico. –Algo en su tono de voz puso sobre aviso a Ron.- ¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ no soy guapa?

-¡No, no! Sabes cuanto me gustas, Hermione. Eres muy guapa, yo...

-Pero no tanto como Cho, por supuesto. –Cada vez estaba más furiosa.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ella estaría dispuesta a salir contigo y tener que aguantarte?

-¡Hermione!

-O, mejor, ¿por qué no se lo pides a Fleur? Ella también es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

-¿Fleur? ¿Estás hablando de Fleur Delacoeur?

-¡Su belleza te hechizó!

-Bueno... ¡Krum no tuvo que usar ningún hechizo para que te fijaras en él!

-¡Krum! ¿Siempre tienes que sacar el tema de Viktor?

-¡Has empezado tu!

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre soy _yo_ quien tiene la culpa de todo, ¿no?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Acéptalo, Mandy, te gusta.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sus bonitos ojos marrones... su piel oscura... su manera de sonreír...

-¡Padma! Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

Padma sonrió maliciosamente.

-Decididamente, te gusta.

Mandy, que había estado intentando leerse el tema nuevo de Historia de la Magia, cerró el libro y miró a su amiga.

-Padma, estoy intentando estudiar. ¿Sabes qué es eso? ¿O los chicos te han absorbido el cerebro?

-Di que sí y te dejo.

Mandy suspiró. Iba a necesitar mucha paciencia.

-Muy bien. Dean me cae bien. Es simpático. Le gusta dibujar, como a mí, y esto facilita que nos llevemos bien. Incluso –se sonrojó ligerísimamente,- incluso podría decir que es más o menos guapo. Pero NO ME GUSTA.

-Coladísima.

Mandy, desesperada, volvió a su libro de Historia de la Magia. Tal vez, si la ignoraba, Padma la dejaría en paz.

-¿Sabes quién me gusta a mí?

No tuvo tanta suerte. Por lo menos, Padma había cambiado de conversación.

-No pararás hasta que te lo pregunte, ¿verdad?

-Has acertado.

-¿Quién?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? Estás tarada.

-Lo sé. Pero está como un tren.

-¿No sale con Parkinson?

-¿Y?

Mandy estaba a punto de perder la calma. ¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?

-Si sale con Parkinson, no puede salir contigo.

-¡Ah, eso!

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Mandy, imitando el alegre tono de voz de su amiga- ¡Qué bobada! Un detalle sin ningún tipo de interés...

-Que inocente eres, Mandy. Que Draco esté saliendo con Pansy no quiere decir que no pueda enrollarse con quien le venga en gana. Y si no, pregunta a alguno de sus últimos ligues. Sally-Anne misma, por ejemplo...

-¿Y tu _quieres_ liarte con él? ¿Y ya está? ¿Dejar que se aproveche de ti? ¿Sin amor y...?

-Mandy, de verdad. ¿Cómo quieres que esté enamorada de Draco? Es un engreído. Pero un engreído con estilo que está como un quesito.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Después de visitar Zonko y Honeydukes, Dean y Seamus llegaron a Las Tres Escobas. Habían quedado con las chicas. Seamus empujó la puerta, hablando distraídamente con su amigo, se giró y se quedó petrificado.

A su derecha, alrededor de una de las mesas, varios Hufflepuff de su curso bromeaban y reían amistosamente. Entre ellos, Lavender estaba gozando de un agradable masaje a manos de...

-Ethan Not. Saca tus sucias manos del cuello de mi novia antes de que yo te saque un ojo de esa cara bonita que tienes.

Se hizo el silencio. Ethan dejó a Lavender, que miraba avergonzada al suelo (no por el masaje, sino porque sabía que había estado tonteando con el Hufflepuff) y empezó a levantarse.

Seamus, con la mirada perdida, se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Dijo la contraseña, la pared se deslizó y entró en la Sala Común. Era tarde y prácticamente ya no había nadie, pero Pansy leía tranquilamente en el sofá, frente al hogar. Probablemente esperara a Draco.

-Buenas noches, Pansy.

Ella levantó la cabeza del libro.

-Ah, hola, Terence.

-¿Aún despierta?

-Ajá. Estaba esperando a ver si Draco se pasa.

"Como no". Había regresado a la lectura.

-¿Qué lees?

-_Crimen y castigo_. Es _muggle_, pero Draco me lo recomendó y realmente vale la pena.

"Por supuesto, si Draco lo dice".

-¿De qué va?

Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Mmm? –Pansy levantó la cabeza.- ¡Ah, perdona! El protagonista decide cometer el crimen perfecto cargándose a un par de viejas para robarles su dinero, pero luego la culpabilidad le reconcome y... Me recuerda a alguien...

-Por supuesto, Pansy –Draco acababa de aparecer por el pasillo de las habitaciones.- Te recuerda a Terence. Intenta ser malvado, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan...

-¡Draco! –le sonrió ella.- Creía que hoy no venías. ¿Y ese ojo?

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Una pelea. Lo siento, Pansy. Estaba buscando a Terence. ¿Me dejas que te lo robe un momento?

Ella asintió.

Sentados al otro lado de la Sala Común, los dos Slytherin hablaban.

-Terence... tengo que pedirte un favor.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-¿Marina?

-¿Hum?

-Te quiero.

-... Yo también Cedric.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wo, q contenta estoy!!! Tengo muchos reviews!! (bueno, ya sé q no son muchos, pero yo ya estoy contenta) **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!**

A ver que tengo q deciros...

**Primero:** la última escena, la doble declaración Marina-Cedric, es cosa de mi hermana Rinoa, como no, y su obsesión particular. Yo, q soy benévola, la dejo vivir con su ilusión. (En principio, ni Marina ni Cedric vuelven a salir. Entre otras cosas porque Marina no es un personaje de Harry Potter, Cedric murió y, aún si hubiera resucitado, ya habría terminado su paso por Hogwarts. De modo que seguirán viviendo en la imaginación de mi hermana...)

**Segundo:** me he dado cuenta de que prácticamente todos los personajes salen leyendo algun libro (Ginny cuando se encuentra a Harry, Pansy y Draco en la Sala Común, Mandy y otra vez Pansy). Sorry. Soy lectora compulsiva, y no puedo imaginar un pasatiempo mejor... bueno, tal vez si (jejejj...) Como fans de Harry Potter, supongo que no os importará demasiado...

**Tercero:** alguien me preguntó qué significa **Déjà vu**. Pues bien, aquí va: la traducción literal sería algo así como "Ya visto", pero al menos aquí en hispania (no, no me he confundido, estoy bajo la colonización romana) y supongo que también en francia (sería muy penoso q en francia no se dijera así), un déjà vu es cuando ves la misma imagen dos veces. ¿Sabéis a lo que me refiero? Cuando miras hacia algún lugar y entonces la imagen se repite en tu mente, como un "recuerdo del futuro".

Pero, claro, también podría tratarse de un fallo en Matrix.

**Cuarto: **Reproduzco aquí las palabras de Nimph y su declaración de nuevos Fics Corales...

"Y yo declaro esta gama de fics, en los que constan:

-Dejà vu, de Gwen de Merilon

-Backline, de LaLi

-Embrasse-moi, de Rinoa

-Hechizo de Luna (tiene una retirada.), de Rakshah 

-On Air, de Nimph y

-Aurea Ixia (¡fue el primero!), de LaliNimph

y cuyas características son:

-Título extranjero

-A partir de cuatro tramas distintas y seis personajes principales

-Abundancia de personajes secundarios

-Por ahora, escritos por escritoras catalanas

-Preferentemente con escasa o nula aparición de Harry Potter (con la excepción de Dejà vu)

como Gama de fics oficial llamada Fics Corales o Catalanes, y pido la formación del Club de Escritoras de FC. Que corra la voz."

Nimph dixit.

**Quinto: **mmmmm... creo que voy a pasar a los reviews...

**Rinoa:** Hola carinyo!! Quin honor, la primera!!! Si, l'Oriol és estupendo, cal que m'ho diguis???? Jeejj, de vegades em sembla que te n'oblides. Hauré d'anar jo un dia a l'institut i... (ejem, ejem...) Canviant de tema: Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! En Draco és un Ramon Agut!!!!!!!! (Rakshah: 10 points) i és maquíssim!!!!!!!!! M'encanta en Ramon, vull dir, en Draco... I en Blaise és cabronet, ho sé, però algú havia de ser... i ja, en Terence és cuco.. mmmm, q mono!! Me l'imagino una miqueeeeta (no t'ofenguis, ara) Cedric. Pobre xato-Harry, jejeje... Bé, aquí tens en Ron! Sé q no surt molt, però crec que serà més aviat secundari... Les amigues de la Ginny estaven més que res de bulto, suposo q la q sortirà més serà la June (i no pensis amb la d'amor con preaviso...) I pobre Neville.. don't worry, viat tornarà a sortir. Ja tinc pensada l'escena del pròxim capi (Muajajaja). I.... et deixo, q encara em queden tots els reviews!!!!

**Jeru:** Pos si, jejej, Draco / Ginny... es q es una pareja muy chula!!! Espero q te guste la continuación... (ya has visto el primer encuentro D/G)

**Noel Moon: **Mmmmm... m'abstindré de dir-te qui és "l'home misteriós", perq si no perdria tota la gràcia, però he de reconèixer q tampoc és molt original... M'alegro de que t'agradi el fic (¬¬ sempre dic el mateix, és cert, però és q és veritat!!!!!) I, més tard o més d'hora, la Ginny i en Draco acabaran junts!!! Muajajjaja!!!!

**Rakshah:** Com ja li he dit a la Marina: 10 points!!!! Felicitats!!! Ets un crack, Geo!!!! Dic, no posaré lo de "El carter truca mil vegades" perq ningú sabrà què és i tampoc no vé d'aquí... però tu sí!!! Wo, vaig flipar quan vaig veure q havies reconegut l'escena... juajuajua!!! A que en Ramon Agut és adorable???? M'encanta!!! Jo tb he llegit aquest llibre vàries vegades, mai m'en canso. I la Marina tb és fan de'n Ramon, jejej, la part de "en dic estar colat, captivat, seduït, enamorat..." Argggg..... estic boja!!!!! I bé, vist així... suposo que hauràs de descartar a en Neville com a possible salvador, jejeje (mmm, o potser això és una maniobra de distracció per despistar-te i q no endevinis qui és... sip?) Ah, i decididament, la teva Moon no quedaria pas amb en Draco!! (i qui, tenint en Remus???). Vaig incloure el teu fic perq, de fet, tb és de secundaris, no?? sobretot la part en q apareix en Nicky, jejejjj. Apa, un petó, guapíssima!!!

**Melissa:** Pos aquí tienes la continuación!!! Solo he tardado una semana (estoy orgullosa de mi misma, jejeej) pero no puedo prometer ir igual de rápido con los otros capis... ya veremos, jejej.... Me alegro q te guste!!!

**Klaudia de Malfoy:** Buenas!!! Q bien q te guste el fic!! Pues aquí tienes el segundo capi, pero creo q vas a tener q esperar un poquiiiiito más para saber quien es el salvador de Ginny... jejejej, claro q puedes hacer todas las suposiciones que quieras!!! Supongo q si, lo más obvio es que sea Harry o Draco, ¿verdad? No sé, no sé... ya lo veréis!!!!

**Ginny Malfoy:** Ya puedes disfrutar del segundo capi!!! He ido bastante rápida, ¿verdad? (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi tónica habitual, jejejj). Aún no se desvela quien es el encapuchado, pero q cada cual haga sus indagaciones... pronto volverá a aparecer!!

**Nimphie:** Bé, noia, encara t'he d'escriure el mail! El q passa és q estic mitja setmana vivint a casa de'n Jordi i la Beca, i no vaig llegir el teu review fins... ahir, o abans d'ahir. Jejej, t'ho dec!! Però ja veus q accepto stupendament la teva declaració (encara q no tinc molt clar a què et refereixes amb això de Fics Corals, m'ho hauràs d'explicar). Que bé q t'agradi el fic!! ^__^ Nem per parts: si, la Parvati és una mica gilipollas, però tot canv... (no dic res!) M'abstindré de dir res de'n Draco, jo tb l'estimo :) La Mandy, de moment, encara no la tinc gaire "configurada", però crec q serà una bona ravenclaw... em sembla q m'identificaré amb ella (juojuojuo, no ho dic perq l'hagi personalitzat jo, eh???) La Pansy... si, crec q acabarà contenta. I el fet de q la Ginny surti en biquini la veritat és q no me'n vaig adonar fins després, q era a lo B&N... sorry. És q volia donar la sensació de vulnerabilitat, i el fet de q estigués en biquini augmenta aquest factor. Les fotos van ser un afegit d'última hora (això si q és B&N total, jejej....) Ah... i ja veuràs qui és el nostre noi.... Patunitus!!!!

**Sabina Evans:** Wolas!!! Pos si, el fic es Ginny / Draco total, no te preocupes. Pero no puedes pretender que Ginny se olvide de Harry así por las buenas, y si Harry tb está colado por ella... bueno, pues es más interesante. Al menos esta es mi modesta opinión, y como soy yo quien escribe.... (Muajajajjajaj!!!) Has visto q no me he demorado demasiado en subir capi, eh??? Pero de momento aún no desvelaré la identidad secreta del salvador de Ginny...  Ah! Como ya habrás leído, en mi "Tercer punto" explico qué significa Déjà vu... ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Espero q si! Me alegro q te gustara mi fic!!!!

Y hasta aquí reviewers!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado este Fic Coral (palabras de Nimphie), así que ya estáis echando un ojo a todos los demás de la lista!! (Si alguien más quiere sumarse a esta nueva línea, ya sabéis!)

¡¡¡¡Muchos besos a todos!!!!

¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!

**Gwendolyn, (hipotética) emperatriz de Merilon, y su siempre presente Joram ^__^**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.\/.**


	3. Secretos

**- - ( Secret@s**** ) - -**

Era lunes y se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Después de un fin de semana movidito, casi esperaba la llegada de las clases. Entonces vio a Harry unos pasos por delante de ella, solo (probablemente Ron y Hermione se habrían entretenido con algún _trabajo pendiente_...). Dejó a June con Lauren y Connie, que estaban hablando de las maravillas de Seamus Finnigan y Terry Boot, y aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

-¡Harry! ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –No lo había visto en todo el sábado ni el domingo, o bien porque fue a Hogsmeade, o bien porque estaba entrenando con el equipo.

Cuando Harry la vio, la obsequió con una sonrisa maravillosa... de las que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Ir tirando... Supongo que te enteraste de lo del viernes, ¿no?

Entonces, él se puso tenso.

-Alguien debería dar una lección a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas. ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Oh, no, tranquilo. Más que nada fue el susto.

-Estaba preocupado. Cuando me lo contó Hermione quería venir a ver cómo estabas, pero pensé que tal vez no te apetecía hablar de ello.

-Harry.

-Dime, Ginny.

-Tú... tu no serías el chico que me ayudó, ¿verdad? –evitó intencionadamente la palabra _salvador_. Sonaba demasiado... cursi.

Harry enrojeció ostensiblemente, tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Yo? Eh... n-no, no era yo, Ginny. Lo-lo siento. Debería haber estado ahí, pero no pensé que tuvierais problemas... eh... tam-tampoco se me ocurrió, si tengo que serte sincero. Lo siento.

Ginny no entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? Había prácticamente asumido que Harry era su salvador. Le sorprendía (y le decepcionaba) que él lo negara. Muy a su pesar, había empezado a formarse una idea extremadamente-romántica (no apta para chicos o mentes prácticas) en la que Harry era el héroe que la salvaba de las garras de Malfoy o quienquiera que fuera su agresor. Y ahora tenía que olvidarse de ser la princesita en apuros para volver a ser Ginny, la pequeña Weasley.

Y si no era Harry, ¿quién la había ayudado? Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Ron, advertido por Harry, pero él no se escondería de Ginny. Eran hermanos. No tenía sentido ocultarse. O, a lo mejor, era algún amigo de Connie, o algún enamorado de Lauren... pero ellas insistían en que era imposible.

Harry había parecido la opción más coherente, y ahora tenía que descartarla. De todos modos, había algo en la actitud de Harry que se le escapaba. Se había puesto demasiado rojo, y demasiado nervioso.

¿Y si, en realidad, fuera él pero no quisiera decírselo?

Cambió de tema, Harry volvió a la normalidad y llegaron al comedor sin más incidencias.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-¡Parvati! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Oh, Lavender... estoy _tan_ enamorada...

Lavender dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Presupongo que has estado con Ernie?

-Presupones bien. ¿Crees que la profesora Sprout se habrá dado cuenta?

-¿De que faltaban dos de sus alumnos en clase? Que vaaaa...

-Lavender, te lo estoy preguntando en serio.

-Bueno... la verdad es que probablemente ni se ha enterado. Hemos estado las dos horas de clase aprendiendo a podar las raices de Garancea, y todo el mundo estaba tan lleno de barro, que no creo que distinguiera entre unos y otros.

Parvati suspiró de alivio.

-¡Uf! Suerte que nos hemos librado...

-Pero tenemos deberes para el próximo día. Tenemos que conseguir una raíz de Garancea y podarla adecuadamente para su uso.

-Vaya. Lo haremos juntas, ¿no?

-Ah... pues... pues es que he quedado con Seamus para hacerlo juntos, y...

-¿No estaba enfadado contigo?

-Precisamente. Se trata de nuestra reconciliación. Tienes que comprender que no puedo traer a mi amiga a nuestra reconciliación. Es como si él fuera con Dean. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Oh. De acuerdo.

-No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Ya se lo pediré a otro. Hermione, tal vez. O... Neville. Si, a él se le da bien la Herbología, y no es tan estricto con las normas como Hermione.

Justo entonces llegaban a la Sala Común. Ahí estaba Neville, intentando completar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Parvati dejó un momento a su amiga y se dirigió hacia el chico, segura de lo que quería y lo que iba a conseguir.

-Neville, cielo.

Él levantó la cabeza de su pergamino y la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes? Hoy no me encontraba demasiado bien y no he podido ir a Herbología. Había pensado que... –estaba siendo especialmente zalamera- bueno, tu eres muy bueno en esta materia, y como no sé cómo hacer los deberes... ¿podrías ayudarme?

Neville la miró. Parpadeó un par de veces. Y le respondió.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? Si quieres, yo te ayudo en Historia de...

-No quiero tu ayuda, Parvati. He dicho que no te iba a ayudar y no lo haré.

-Pero... –se había quedado sin habla- ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. Tu también tienes que hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo juntos. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Neville la miró, un poco angustiado, pero firme en su decisión.

-Porque, Parvati, yo ayudo a mis amigos. Y tu y yo no somos _amigos_.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Notaba como la seguía con la mirada. Esa mirada gris y penetrante. En realidad, era lo que había estado esperando. Terminadas las clases, al ver que él se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, había volado hacia la Sala Común Ravenclaw, había entrado como un torbellino en su habitación y se había puesto su mejor modelito para la ocasión: camiseta ajustada con marcado escote y una _mini_-falda que resaltaba su pequeño culo adecuadamente. Se maquilló lo justo (al fin y al cabo, quería que pareciese un encuentro _casual_) y, con un libro de coartada, regresó a la biblioteca.

Dejó sus cosas cerca de la mesa de Draco y otros Slytherin, y empezó a pasear arriba y abajo _buscando libros_. Casualmente, cada vez que necesitaba un libro nuevo tenía que pasar por delante de Draco. Y él la miraba descaradamente. Miraba sus piernas, su culo, su escote... justo lo que ella quería.

Esta vez, cuando giraba hacia un pasillo lateral, pudo ver de reojo como Draco se levantaba e iba en su dirección, ¿tras ella? Ahora lo comprovaría. Fue hacia un pasillo especialmente solitario, cerca de la sección prohibida, y simuló buscar un volumen de... ¿cocina mágica? Sonrió. Claro que no había nadie.

Y entonces lo notó, justo detrás suyo. Se quedó paralizada. Notó el aliento de él en la nuca (llevaba el pelo recogido) y una mano firme se posó en su cintura.

-¿Interesada en la cocina francesa, Padma?

Las palabras escapaban de su boca junto al oído de ella, en un susurro. No pudo responder.

-¿O tal vez en los pasillos solitarios?

Le recorrió un escalofrío cuando la besó en en cuello.

-Draco...

Él la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Te molesto?

Negó con la cabeza. Draco le dio la vuelta y, sujetándola por la espalda, continuó concentrado en su cuello. Ella suspiró y, al alzar la cabeza, Draco vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, invitándolo a besarla. Le acarició la perfecta mejilla con la mano y, suavemente, levantó su barbilla para que quedara a su altura.

-¿Padma?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida. No esperaba conversación.

-¿Sí?

Él se separó de ella.

-Ya puedes irte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué esperabas, encanto?

-Eh... yo... creía que...

-Que quería enrollarme contigo –chasqueó la lengua.- Lástima.

Le estaba tomando el pelo, y a Padma no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo.

-Muy bien, Malfoy –se puso a la defensiva- seguro que tu popularidad aumentará después de esto. No te imaginaba tan mojigato.

-Ajá... ¿y qué les dirás a todo el mundo? ¿Qué Draco Malfoy te rechazó? Adelante, no me importa que quedes mal delante de los demás.

Padma entrecerró los ojos.

-Muérdete la lengua, Malfoy. No me olvidaré de esto –dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del Slytherin.

-Yo tampoco –comentó él, para sí mismo- tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Estaba sacando los libros de su cartera para poder hacer sus deberes cuando una hoja suelta se deslizó hasta el suelo. ¿Qué era? Se agachó y la recogió. Era un trozo de pergamino doblado, pero no del que solía usar ella, sino uno de considerable mejor calidad. Lo desdobló.

Era una nota anónima dirigida a ella:

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Si quieres conseguir tus fotos, ven a las_

_12:00h. al campo de quidditch. Sola._

"Genial." Lo que le faltaba. La dichosa notita olía a trampa a mil leguas a la redonda, y ella iba a caer de cuatro patas. No le apetecía en absoluto dar un paseo nocturno a sabiendas de que iban a tirársele encima varios Slytherin muertos de hambre, pero quería saber quién era el maldito "fotógrafo". Si iba, tendría una oportunidad de desenmascararlo. E incluso, con un poco de suerte, era tan estúpido que traía las fotos. No se lo diría a June y las demás, se preocuparían demasiado.

Dejó la nota encima de la mesa y empezó con los ejercicios de Defensa. Tenía que buscar posibles contraataques en relación a ciertos conjuros o criaturas con las que se enfrentarían el día siguiente en clase, para estar más preparados... "Me llevo la varita, eso está claro." Aunque intentara alejar de su mente la _cita_ de esa noche, le era imposible.

Cuando terminó con Defensa recogió sus cosas. Frunció el ceño. La nota no estaba. Miró a su alrededor y, finalmente, la encontró un par de sillas más a su derecha; habría sido un golpe de aire. La cogió y cerró la cartera, dispuesta a subir a su habitación.

Pero... ¿no era Harry quién había estado sentado dos sillas a su derecha?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-¡Hola Dean! ¿Qué tal?

-Eh... mmm... hola, Mandy.

Mandy era una chica simpática y divertida, con la que podía hablar de prácticamente cualquier tema sin problemas, con la que compartía gustos y aficiones y con la que siempre se había llevado bien. La consideraba una buena amiga. Pero de ninguna manera le gustaba. Estaba muy lejos de ser su chica 10 (rubia espectacular), pues era pequeña y delgada, tenía poco pecho, ojos y pelo castaño oscuro y graciosos mofletes.

Y le asustaba la simple idea de que él pudiera gustarle.

-¿Estás dibujando? ¿Puedo verlo?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, no es nada, un boceto –intentó ocultarlo, pero Mandy fue más rápida.

-¿Un boceto? ¡Pero si está genial! ¿Puedo sentarme a dibujar contigo?

-Es que yo me iba ya...

-¡Anda! ¡No me seas borde, Dean Thomas! No te vendrá de media horita, ¿no?

En realidad había planeado pasar lo que quedaba de tarde ahí, tumbado en el césped, dibujando. Si se largaba, no iba a ser convincente. Puso cara de circunstancias.

-No, supongo que no.

Como de costumbre, Mandy se puso a hablar de miles de cosas: de las clases, de libros, de ilustraciones, de profes, de amigos, de las vacaciones, de...

-Mandy.

-Te veo raro, Dean. Dime.

-A ti... ¿te gusta algún chico?

La Ravenclaw enrojeció, le lanzó una mirada asesina y se levantó.

-No, Dean Thomas, si lo que intentas preguntarme es si estoy enamorada de ti, la respuesta es un claro y rotundo NO.

Y se fue.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Un poco antes de la hora establecida salió de la cama, bajó a la Sala Común, se tapó con su capa heredada y esperó.

Esperó a que sus compañeras de habitación estubieran dormidas y luego, en silencio, abandonó el dormitorio. No había ningún rezagado en la Sala Común, de modo que salió a través de la Dama Gorda hacia los jardines.

Cuando llegó al campo de quidditch aún era temprano, así que decidió subir a lo alto de las gradas para tener buena visibilidad. Se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas contra su cuerpo, dispuesta a esperar. Estaba asustada, pero apretaba con fuerza su varita.

-¡Eh, pelirroja!

¿Quién...? No había visto llegar a nadie, no había nad...

-¡Arriba, pobretona!

Levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Dos figuras negras, montadas en sendas escobas, sobrevolaban las gradas en las que se encontraba. Se puso en pie de un salto, apuntando al blanco que le quedaba más cerca.

-¿Es que os daba miedo venir solos?

-¡No tanto como a ti, mocosa!

El último en hablar se lanzó en picado, directo hacia ella. Ginny separó sus piernas, buscando equilibrio, y pronunció un conjuro:

-_¡Belli Aer!_

Una ráfaga de viento impactó contra el "jinete" de la escoba, pero éste se agarró bien y, a pesar de salir proyectado hacia atrás, no cayó de la Nimbus 2002.

Entonces algo empujó a Ginny desde atrás, provocando su caída. Cuando se giró para hacer frente a su atacante, descubrió que, sorprendentemente, la fortuita caída la había salvado del vuelo rasante de la segunda escoba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tuvo tiempo de planteárselo, porque, mientras el segundo atacante caía como un peso muerto de su Nimbus, el primero regresaba, esta vez con la varita presta en su mano derecha. Ginny iba a defenderse cuando...

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

... se encontró flotando en el aire, a gran velocidad, a la merced de su capturador.

-¿Te gusta volar, Weasley? ¿O prefieres las sesiones de fotos?

-¡Bastardo! ¿Tienes miedo de mí, que necesitas ocultarte tras una capucha ridícula?

-Prefiero guardar el misterio, dará más encanto a nuestra cita privada –dijo, con lascivia.

Ginny intentó librarse del conjuro o atacar a su agresor, pero había perdido la varita durante la ascensión y no había manera de...

-¡Suéltame!

Él sonrió, burlón.

-Tu lo has querido.

Y la soltó. A más de 20 metros del suelo, y aumentando velocidad de caída por segundos.

Creía que su campo de visión sólo alcanzaba a ver el suelo cada vez más cercano, pero un movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención. Otro jinete, de negro, sin túnica, volaba hacia ella. ¿Podría ser...? El chico se acercaba rápidamente, pero el suelo aún más. Sería necesaria la pericia de un experto buscador para llegar a tiempo. Y el suelo seguía acercándose. Cerró los ojos.

Alguien la agarró por la cintura, sujetando con fuerza. Notó como la escoba remontaba el vuelo. El brazo firme la colocó sobre la escoba, sentada de lado, pero no la dejó. Sólo entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

A su lado, concentrado en el vuelo, estaba su salvador. Como el viernes junto al lago, vestía completamente de negro y ahora, a escasa distancia, Ginny pudo apreciar que él no llevaba un gorro de lana, sino un pasamontañas. Pero... ¿por qué?

Tímidamente, se arropó en él. Necesitaba la seguridad que él desprendía. Él apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, permitiendo que Ginny se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron frente la entrada del castillo, él la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Quién eres?

Ginny juraría que, tras el pasamontañas, él sonrió.

-Alguien que cuida de ti.

Remontó el vuelo.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Buenas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que tal esta última escena? Os ha gustado? Decidme algo, porfa, que necesito saberlo.......... (¿verdad que es encantador el salvador de Ginny?)

Pos no me voy a enrollar más, q no sé que decir, y os dejaré con los reviews...

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**

**Jeru:** Hola!! Para empezar, te voy a aclarar lo de mi nick... Gwen es un personaje de un libro (La espada de Joram) que, como yo, está enamoradísima del susodicho Joram (chico guapo y slytherin total), que por herencia debería ser el emperador de Merilon (pero no lo es por causas q ahora no vienen a cuento porq sería demasiado largo de explicar ;). Y ahora q ya te he contado mi rollo, jejejjj, gracias por tu review!! me alegra q te guste el carácter de los personajes, es como creo q son (más o menos, claro). Aps, y sorry, pero Harry si va a salir en este fic (como pretendiente frustrado de Ginny, q esto es un D/G y no hay dios q lo cambie)

**Wêndêlin:** Wooo! Tens un nick similar al meu (Gwedolyn)..... Gràcies per les felicitacions (i els petons, s'escriu amb "e", jejejj) No et podràs queixar, aquest fic l'estic pujant amb una regularitat de quasi un capi per setmana (flipo amb mi mateixa) ... aviam si et continua agradant!!!

**Sakura-Corazón:** Hola! Tienes razón, cuanto tiempo!! Sorry, sorry, sorry...... aun no me he leído tus continuaciones de fics, pero q sepas q lo tengo pendiente y q un día de estos me los leo todos, okis??? Ya te dejaré reviews, don't worry. Por cierto, ya continué con Sombra de Dragón, se llama Alma Perdida, y está en fictionpress.net (por eso d q lo han cambiado de sitio...) pero solo llevo un par de capis, no te creas!!! Y me encanta q te guste esta historia, tambien!! Pero no creo q haya regresiones, jejej...

**Nimphie:**Hola bitxu!!!! Okis, pillat "lu" de coral!!! No cal canviar-ho, ho trobo stupendo!!! A, per cert, 10 points tb per tu!!! Jajaja, no sabia q el carter truca mil vegades fos tan famós!!!! A q es genial??? M'encanta en Ramon Agut...... Aquest capítol no t'hauràs de preocupar per nous personatges... tots són repes!!! Però no et preocupis, la gran majoria només estan de bulto... Aviam si aquest capi tb t'agrada!!!!

**Ceci:** Pues aquí está elnuevo capi!! No he tardado demasiado, eh? Y, como le decía a Nimph, en este capítulo ya no aparecen personajes nuevos (la mayoría eran de bulto, muchos ni volveran a salir). Espero q sigas leyendo!

**Rinoa:** ¿Qui, sino tu, podia escriure un review tan llarg? Muajajajaj!!!! T'estimu, carinyu, ja ho saps!!! (però són les tantes i estic sobada, així q no em facis gaire cas). Si no t'importa (i si t'importa ho sento, però ja és massa tard) no comentaré tots els personatges, perq de fet ja ho fas tu i perq sino no acabaria mai.... només dir q en Draco és l'amo, però q la Ginny l'ha polit. (ni puto cas). A que és maquíssim el salvador de la Ginny????? A q te'l menjaries a petons????? A q és com un bombonet de xocolata amb llet i trocets d'atmetlla????? Ok, ok, ja callo.......... fins demà no podràs llegir-la, però espero q m donguis el teu vist-i-plau, vale preciosa???

**Rakshah: **Guapíssima!!!!! Ei, no et queixaràs, eh??? Velocitat fiu!!! (aviam si aprenem, carinyu!!!) Doncs només dir-te q no et precipitessis ara al dir q el salvador és en Draco... jo no dic res, però... busca les pistes!!! Juajuajua!!! (però és taaaaaaaan maco en Draco......) Tinc ganes de veure publicat el teu nou fic coral, però espero q això no vulgui dir q abandones els altres!!! En aquest capi la Mandy surt poc... aviam q t'ha semblat. No la tenia gaire clar, aquesta escena... (la veritat és q encara no m'he pensat què passarà amb la Mandy i en Dean.... misteri!!!) Va doncs, fins aviat!!!!

Y llegados a este punto....

¡Hasta pronto!

(la flecha indica el camino)

.||.

.||.

.||.

.\/.


	4. Urdiendo planes

**- - ( Urdiendo_pl@nes**** ) - -**

-TINC TINC TINC

En medio del Gran Comedor, Dumbledore golpeaba su copa con una cucharita.

-¡Atención! Escuchadme un momento, por favor. Quisiera acabar con esto antes de que se enfríe la comida, chicos. –Cuando se hizo el silencio, prosiguió.- Sé que no es Navidad ni principio de curso, y supongo que os estaréis preguntando el porqué de este discurso. Aún es temprano para los exámenes...

-¿Temprano? –susurró Hermione.

-... pero el asunto que del que debo hablaros es de mucha más importancia que unas simples notas.

-Imposible.

Ron le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa:

-Haz el favor de atender y dejar de decir chorradas, Hermione.

-Vamos, Ron. ¿Qué puede ser más importan...?

-¿Qué los exámenes? ¡Millones de cosas! ¿Qué te parece el-que-tu-ya-sabes?

-¡Ron! ¿Qué le pasa a tu cerebro? Si quién-nosotros-sabemos estuviera relacionado con... con lo que sea, ¿no crees que la cicatriz de Harry le hubiera advertido?

Ron sonrió.

-¿Cómo te las apañas para ser tan lista?

Harry, viéndose incapaz de soportar las previsibles subsiguientes ñoñerías, cortó por lo sano:

-¡Shhhh! Cállate ya, Ron, me gustaría saber qué está diciendo Dumbledore.

-... cerrar las puertas para evitar más ataques.

-Parece ser que al final la pelirroja sí se ha chivado a MamacGonagall...

-Tranquilízate, Montague, no sabe quién somos. Sospecha de Draco, el eterno enemigo de su família. Y aún si supiera que somos nosotros... -Blaise se encogió de hombros- no tiene ninguna prueba que nos implique.

-Sigue sin gustarme. Yo paso de volver a molestarla.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas gallina! Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando...

-¿No has escuchado? Van a cerrar las puertas del jardín para que nadie se meta en problemas.

-Excepto en los entrenamientos y en las clases de Vuelo, Criaturas, Herbo... Sabes tan bien como yo lo fácil que es burlar la seguridad de esta escuela.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar, Zabini?

Por toda respuesta, el otro Slytherin le obsequió con una sonrisa... maquiavélica.

-A pesar de que no podemos asegurarlo con total certeza, parece ser que se trata de un  _Nah-rash_, también conocido como vampiro psíquico. Son unos seres de forma humanoide, un poco más pequeños de lo que estamos acostumbrados, que se confunden fácilmente con personas. Pero estas maléficas criaturas de apariencia inofensiva se alimentan de la esencia del esíritu humano, mermando de forma considerable el aliento de vida de sus víctimas, hasta el desvanecimiento o muerte de estas.

»Afortunadamente, Averil Steiner, la joven de segundo perteneciente a Ravenclaw, fue encontrada a tiempo y en estos momentos se está recuperando en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, pero Averil ha tenido suerte. Si el _Nah-rash_ ataca a otro alumno... bien, nuestro trabajo como pofesores de Hogwarts es evitar a toda costa que esto pase, por eso espero que comprendáis las serias medidas que...

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Creía que te habías decidido a contárselo a Dumbledore.

-Por lo que parece, no eres la única -. Tras la mirada de interrogación de su amiga, Ginny señaló hacia la mesa de la serpiente, en que Draco Malfoy las vigilaba atentamente.- Parece que algo preocupa a Malfoy.

-En todo caso, preocupaba. Si realmente un vampiro de estos anda suelto por la escuela... ¡y pensar que nosotras estábamos asustadas por unos cuantos Slytherin!

-Qué quieres que te diga, June, prefiero al _Nah-rash_ que a uno solo de esos odiosos Slytherin...

-Bueno, pero tu...

-Si vas a decir que tengo a un protector particular déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Acaso te molesta?

Ginny se mordió el labio.

-No, no es eso. Es... saber que está ahí es tranquilizador y reconfortante, pero no me gusta depender de alguien.

-¡Aquí está Ginny _la dura_, la más cabezota de todo Hogwarts! Vamos, ¿qué problema hay en que un chico misterioso se tome la molestia de protegerte?

-Pero... ¿por qué no se deja ver? ¿Por qué no puede decirme quién es?

June chasqueó la lengua.

-Quiere hacerse el interesante -, estalló en carcajadas.- ¡Quiere seducirte!

La aludida bufó. Estaba de mal humor.

-June, para ya, por favor.

-¡Oh! Y por lo que veo, lo está consiguiendo...

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Terence, cielo.

¿Quién le llamaba _cielo_? Pansy, por supuesto. Eso significaba que quería algo. Puso sus bonitos ojos avellana en blanco, y se dio la vuelta.

-Pansy, cariñito –imitó su tono.- ¿Por qué no me dices directamente qué es lo que quieres y acabamos antes?

Ella sonrió. ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tenía _esa_ sonrisa? ¿Y por qué él siempre caía en la trampa de su sonrisa?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Ya me había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres lo suficientemente buena persona como para ayudar a una amiga, pero lo suficientemente Slytherin para urdir artimañas. Necesito un buen plan, Terence.

Se pasó la mano por el corto pelo castaño. Pansy estaba utilizándolo, lo sabía, pero también sabía que acabaría por ayudarla.

-¿Y bien?

-Tú... –bajó las largas pestañas- tú eres muy amigo de Draco.

-Te sigo.

-Y sabes cuánto me gusta.

Sí, lo sabía.

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo.

-Humm...

-Podrías... ¿podrías conseguirme una cita romántica con él?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Terence... –volvía a la técnica de caída de párpados.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Te propongo un trato. Tu me consigues esa cita, y yo hago lo propio con la chica que quieras. A escoger. La que quieras de todo Hogwarts, Terence, te lo garantizo.

Dudó unos segundos, reflexionando.

-¿La que quiera?

-Ajá.

-Pero... ¿cómo quieres que organice tu cita con...?

-Lo dejo en tus manos. ¿Trato hecho?

Pansy le tendió su pequeña y delicada mano, y él no pudo más que aceptarla.

-Trato hecho.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Se encaminaba hacia Transformaciones, y por lo que parecía los de sexto de Slytherin tenían una clase cerca de la suya. Malfoy iba detrás de ella como una sombra, y ya empezaba a hartarse.

-¡Ginny!

Se giró. Perdón, sexto de Slytherin y Gryffindor, clase compartida. Harry se acercaba por la derecha.

-¿Si?

Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Ginny se lo agradeció, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en Harry. Empezando por su salvador y terminando por... su salvador.

-Esta mañana, antes de clases, hemos ido con el equipo a entrenar un poco.

-Harry, dales un poco de descanso. Empiezas a parecerte a Wood. Y aún queda una eternidad para el próximo partido, ¿no?

-Sí. No. Quiero decir que no quería hablar de esto.

-Ah, perdona. ¿De qué se trata?

Él rebuscó en su mochila, buscando algo. Que encontró y tendió hacia Ginny.

-Tu varita, ¿no?

-¿Mi varita? ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Lo que te decía, la he encontrado durante los entrenamientos.

Por supuesto... se le había caído cuando el proto-mortífago la elevó por los aires. Si que tenía buena vista Harry... claro que era buscador.

-¿Cómo sabías que era la mía?

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Ginny, pero no hay más que verla -, ella se puso roja de golpe, así que Harry cambió de tema.- Lo que no sé es qué hacía tu varita en el campo de quidditch...

-Lo siento, Harry, McGonagall ya ha llegado. Tengo que entrar a clase. Y diría que será mejor que tu y... –había otro alumno frente a la entrada. Alzó una ceja- ¿Malfoy? entréis también.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Parvati, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Mmm? –levantó la vista del suelo- Ah, sí, tranquilo.

-Te veo abstraída. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No es nada. Déjame Ernie, no le des más vueltas.

-Lo que tu digas.

La cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Con la mano derecha, empezó a recorrerle la espalda dulcemente.

-Sólo que no entiendo qué le pasaba ayer a Neville...

-¿Neville? ¿El gordito?

-No está gordo, solo un poco... ancho...

-Vamos, Parvati, tienes ojos en la cara. Neville está gordo. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene que discutamos sobre el pardillo de Gryffindor?

Agachó la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso. Ella lo apartó.

-Ahora no, Ernie. Es que no entiendo por qué...

El Hufflepuff suspiró. No se quedaría tranquila hasta que no soltara lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con Neville que tanto te preocupa, cuca?

-No es nada importante, ni que me preocupe especialmente, pero ayer, ¿sabes que hicimos campana en Herbología? –él asintió.- Pues cuando le pedí que me ayudara con los deberes, porque a Neville se le da muy bien todo el tema este de las plantas, me dijo que no.

-¿Qué no y ya está?

-Exacto.

-Que tipo más idiota. No entiendo porque no querría ayudarte.

-Bueno...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que está molesto porque yo... ¿prometes no enfadarte con él? Me pidió para salir y yo le rechazé.

-¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Casarse contigo?

-Va, no te burles.

-Muy bien: yo no me burlo si tu no te preocupas. ¿Aceptas?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Se estaba limpiando las gafas cuando vio una chica acercarse hacia él. Alta, morena, paso decidido. Diría que era Parvati, pero... Ravenclaw. Con las gafas puestas pudo ver que el escudo era Ravenclaw y la chica, por lo tanto, Padma.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo. Dime.

-No me andaré con rodeos e iré directa al grano: todo el mundo sabe que tu y Malfoy no podéis veros ni en pintura. Malfoy te odia y tu le odias.

Si no fuera por la mirada fría y calculadora en sus ojos, Harry hubiera pensado que estaba loca.

-Y yo le debo una al capullo este. No preguntes.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Quiero dejarlo en ridículo.

-¿Qué?

-Que se avergüenze delante de todo el mundo. Que pierda su reputación y que se ensucie su maldito nombre.

-Padma... ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente. Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y los dos juntos...

-No voy a ayudarte, Padma.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque esta es una actitud digna de un Slytherin, no de un Gryffindor. Ni de una Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien, Harry Potter, como quieras. Lo haré sola.

-Te vas a meter en problemas. Yo de tu...

-Si no me vas a ayudar será mejor que cierres la boca. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se fue.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

A veces, cuando los problemas se amontonaban sobre su cabeza, necesitaba estar sola. Sin profesores, ni compañeros, ni amigos, ni hermanos. Sola.

La torre de Adivinación era el lugar apropiado.

Desde el tejado, solía ver pequeñas siluetas que se desplazaban arriba y abajo, entre los jardines, atareados o gozando del tiempo libre. Pero Dumbledore había cerrado la puerta principal, así que hoy no había nadie. Tanto mejor. Le apetecía la soledad.

¿Por qué habría hablado? ¿De quién serían los pasos que subían por la escalera?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se había librado de él en todo el día. Tal vez fuera casualidad, pero lo veía entre clases, se lo cruzaba en el Gran Comedor e incluso se había sentado cerca de ella en la biblioteca. Y ahora ahí estaba, de pie ante la puerta del tejado, mirándola con su típica mirada gris y despectiva.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Weasley. No creo que sea de tu incumbencia el que yo suba a la torre.

-_Quería estar sola_.

-¿Acaso es tuya la torre? Oh, déjame adivinar. Tu padre se ha vendido todos sus trastos _muggles_ y se ha hipotecado hasta los ojos para concederle un pequeño capricho a su niña mimada: la torre de Astronomía. ¿Nadie le advirtió de que no está en venda?

-Por supuesto. Tu padre ya habrá comprado todo Hogwarts, ¿no? Lástima que aún no le dejen echar a los _sangresucia_ y los pobretones.

-Por una vez tengo que darte la razón: si no fuera por toda esa escoria, el colegio aumentaría su prestigio considerablemente.

-¿El prestigio ante quién? ¿Ante Voldemort?

-Oh, ¡la pobretona tiene agallas! ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que no debías pronunciar su nombre?

-No pronunciar su nombre es darle poder. Tal vez a ti te interese, pero no a mí. No le temo.

Recogió su cartera y fue hacia la puerta para bajar; hacia Malfoy.

-Pues deberías.

El Slytherin estaba frente a la puerta, barrándole el paso. Ginny lo apartó, sin contemplaciones.

-No le tengo miedo, Malfoy. Ni a él, ni a ti.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

**Wolas!!!!**

Esta vez me he retrasado un poquitín más, pero así es la vida, Muajajajja, que mala soy!!!!

Wops, creo q ya empiezo a desvariar... ¿qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? Este me ha costado un poco más porq no sabía como seguir la trama... estaba como que encallada. Espero haberme desencallado y poder seguir sin más problemas.

Una pregunta que quería haceros...

¿Qué opináis del Mandy / Dean? Ya sé q en este capi no salen, pero precisamente por eso os lo pregunto. Aún no tengo claro qué hacer con esta pareja... ¿que acaben juntos? ¿o que no? ¿o cada cual a su casa y tan contentos? ¿o Dean se va con otra y Mandy queda destrozada? ¿o justo lo contrario? ¿o...? ¿y si me callo de una vez y dejo de decir chorradas?

Pos mira, me paso a los reviews y hasta la próxima!!!

**Jeru: **Wo! Me alegro de q te gustara el capi, jejejj.... Sé q el D/G se hace de rogar, pero todo a su tiempo. No se puede esperar q dos personas q se odian decidan amarse de la noche a la mañana, no? te imaginas quien es el salvador? si? Buenooooo.... supongo q no es muy difícil ;) Vamos, se admiten apuestas!!! Jajjaja!!! No he leído Presagio total, pero lo pongo en lista!! Cuando tenga tiempo me lo miro.... gracias!!!

**Nimph:** En Draco és genial, ho sé... (Muajajaj, a mi també m'agrada!!!) La Mandy em cau bé però la tinc poc definida, tot sigui dit. Què opines tu del Dean / Mandy? Si o no? Apostes per en Draco, eh??? Pot ser, pot ser... o potser no.... aaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!! Per cert, has vist que he afegit dos detalls de la descripció de'n Terence per expressa petició teva?? A q tb és molt mono??? Petos, guapíssima!

**Noel:** Ooooh!!!!! Q bien q te guste el fic!!!!! Un poco superhéroe si es el protector de Ginny, verdad? Aunque yo me inclino más por Spiderman q por Superman, jajajajj!!! XD Bueno, va, te contaré un secreto q no se si debería... (ta-ta-ta-tan) ¡no es ninguno de los dos!!!! :þ (lo sé, se me va la olla, no me hagas caso). Hasta pronto!

**Rakshah:** Hola!!! Veig q tan en Neville com en Draco estan triomfant.... jajajaj, així m'agrada!! Sé q cada cop hi ha menys misteri sobre qui és el salvador de la Ginny, però encara trigaré una mica en dir-ho oficialment en el fic, doncs crec q així es manté millor l'intriga. Fins l'últim moment no podreu estar del cert segures de si és o no en Draco o en Harry o algú altre... I aviam si és cert q puges aquest Fic Coral q estaves preparant d'una vegada!!! Amb escena Sílvia-Ramón Agut total, okis??? Un altre petonàs per tu!!!!!!

**Igni:** Bueno, bueno.... cumpliendo tus expectativas..... ¡aquí está la continuación!! (mmm, vale, lo sé, no era un deseo muy difícil de cumplir, pero por lo menos he subido capi!!!!:) Nos leemos!

**Arladiel:** Me alegre q te guste el fic, jejejej, me encanta!!! XD Lo de Cedric y Marina es una paranoia de mi hermana (Rinoa - Marina) que está enamorada de Cedric y quiso poner la chorrada esa para sentirse mejor, Muajajajja!!! (tu haz como si no estuviera).

**Srta. Felton:** Bien, aquí tienes la continuación!!! Veo q a ti te ha gustado Neville, eh?? Jaaj, creo q eso de ser la víctima le prueba, jajajja!!! (ni caso, ya empiezo a decir chorradas) Me alegro de que te animes a escribir, a ver si es verdad y te leemos pronto!!!

**Laura Weasley:** Oh, q bien, otra fan de mi fic!!! (ejem, ejem... Greta, se te estan subiendo los reviews a la cabeza, no exageremos la situación....) okis: Q bien!!! Me alegro q creas q me está saliendo bordado!!! Y q suene todo lo cursi q pueda, porq suena bien!!! Gracias!

**Megan Baudelaire:** Holas!!!! Wops, q bien, verte por aquí!! Si, lo sé, Neville tenía q responderle algo así a Parvati... ¿no esperariais que siguiera babeándole el trasero, verdad???? Y Draco es genial, así q es imposible q quede mal (jejejj, mmm, bueno, tal vez imposible no.... ¬¬u) Tu estás a favor del Mandy / Dean??? Sip??? Oh, y realmente es encantador el salvador de Ginny, verdad? A mi tb me encanta.... es adorable!!! (aunque como ya he comentado anteriormente, está basado en el personaje de un libro, "El cartero llama mil veces", q tb es genial!!!). Pos bueno, yo ya he seguido, a ver cuando vemos Serendipity por aquí........ un beso!!

**Un besazo a todos, los reviewers y los que no, y gracias especiales a mi hermanita Rinoa, por aguantarme y leer la primera de todos los capis nuevos de Déjà vu, y por ser tan guapa!**

**Os invito a todos a dejarme un review bien lindo para que yo pueda ser muy feliz. Sí?**

**Hasta pronto!!!**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.\/.**


	5. Complicándose la vida

**- - ( Complicándose_l@_vida ) - -**

Regresaba de una reunión de prefectos que le había dispensado de la última clase del día, junto con la amiga de Potter, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Justin-no-sé-qué, y unos cuantos más que le habían puesto la cabeza como un bombo. Y, para colmo, había tenido que encargarse de lo de Pansy... No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. No tenía sentido. Se preguntó por enésima vez si la recompensa valía la pena, pero en realidad tanto daba. Aunque Pansy no le hubiera ofrecido nada a cambio, él la habría ayudado. Nunca había podido resistirse a lo que ella le pedía. Se maldijo por eso.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

-¡Pansy!

Pansy, junto con Draco, Zabini y más Slytherins de sexto, estaban cruzando el corredor en el que él se encontraba. Ella, que estaba hablando animadamente con el rubio, se paró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo. Ojalá siempre lo mirara así. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera y ella permaneciera ahí de pie, en medio del pasillo, con su preciosa sonrisa sólo para él.

-Dime, Terence, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, a solas?

-Por supuesto –se giró hacia Malfoy.- Luego nos vemos, Draco.

Dejaron pasar a todo el grupo de Slytherins y, sin perder la sonrisa de satisfacción, Pansy interrogó a Terence:

-¿Y bien? ¿Todo listo?

-¿_Tan_ impaciente estás?

Ella rió, bonita carcajada.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Muy bien. He hablado con Snape, me he inventado una historia sobre aulas de estudio fuera de horarios... No se lo ha creído, pero tampoco ha puesto problemas.

-¿Cómo iba a decepcionar a su alumno favorito?

-Creía que este era Draco.

-Después de ti, prefecto.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, cada uno esperando que el otro dijera algo. Finalmente, Pansy habló:

-Ya me encargo yo de la decoración, una no puede fiarse de los gustos de un chico...

-Genial, no estaba yo de humor para florecillas y corazoncillos.

-Cubertería de plata y luz de vela, Terence. Recuerda que estás hablando con una Slytherin, no una Hufflepuff.

-Ajá. Los elfos domésticos ya están avisados. No han puesto ningún inconveniente. Uno _quería cobrar_ suplemento, pero se ha contentado con uno de mis calcetines... –el chico mostró su pie izquierdo al que, efectivamente, le faltaba un calcetín. Pansy lo miró con incomprensión. Se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor no intentar comprenderlos. ¿Avisarás tú a Draco?

Terence puso cara formal, su cara de prefecto:

-Snape me ha comentado que, antes de cenar, se pase por la segunda aula de pociones. Parece ser que quiere revisar algo con él. Y ya se sabe que no es bueno contradecir a Snape, ¿verdad?

Pansy se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un encanto, Terence.

-Eh... recuerda que no hago esto por gusto...

-Lo sé, lo sé... tu también tendrás tu cita...

-Cena romántica, ya lo sabes. -Ella rió.- Y te encargas tú de la decoración, que es cosa de chicas...

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Pansy. No te precipites.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Pues, la verdad, echo mucho de menos no poder salir a los jardines.

-Y que lo digas. Me encanta pasear con Seamus, y con este solecito tan bueno...

-Bueno, por lo menos vosotros estáis en la misma casa. Podéis estar igual de bien en los sillones de la Sala Común, mientras que yo casi no veo a Ernie. Solo en clases, y con tanta vigilancia, ¡ni tan siquiera podemos hacer campana!

-Vamos, Parvati, no seas tan quejica. ¡Tenéis montones de tiempo y de sitios para estar juntos!

-Eso es lo que creía cuando empezamos a salir. Pero ya ves, aquí estoy, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, contigo.

-Será porque tu quieres.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Tenemos pendiente esto desde hace siglos!

-Exacto. No viene de unos días más.

-Lo que no puedo hacer es descuidar a mi amiga -, sonrió hacia Lavender. Esta la miró con impotencia.

-Al que creo que estás descuidando es a tu novio.

-Va, deja ya el tema, Lavender... ¿Tienes las cartas? Tengo muchas ganas de saber qué dirá el Tarot de nuestro futuro.

-¡Claro! –se puso a rebuscar en su mochila.- Además son las de mi abuela, ¿sabías que fue una de las mejores adivinas de su tiempo?

-Me lo has dicho cientos de veces...

Justo en ese momento, Neville entró a través de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Ey, Neville! –, lo llamó Parvati. Él levantó la cabeza hacia las chicas.- ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro en las cartas del Tarot?

-¿Eh? No, no, gracias.

Tenía un aspecto taciturno. En realidad, últimamente siempre tenía este aspecto.

-¿Por qué no? Anda, será divertido.

-Ya. Imagino que reiríais mucho a mi costa, ¿verdad, Parvati?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Se había entretenido en Runas Antiguas, su asignatura favorita, y ahora llegaría tarde a la biblio, donde había quedado con Hermione para que le explicara Aritmancia. Iba saltando los escalones de dos en dos, con la túnica medio recogida, esquivando la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Y pasó lo inevitable.

La túnica se soltó, enredándose en sus piernas, precipitándola hacia el suelo. Cayó de bruces en medio del rellano. Delante de una túnica negra.

-¡Oh, Weasley! Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero no hace falta que te postres a mis pies.

Ginny levantó la cabeza.

-¡Malfoy! –su voz reflejaba hastío- De entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿tenía que caerme delante de ti?

Empezó a levantarse, recogiendo sus cosas con prisa.

-¿Por qué sigues disimulando? Todos saben que no puedes apartarte de mí...

Se había empezado a formar un círculo de gente a su alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que estás loca por mí...

-Malfoy, tengo que irme, ¿vas a dejarme pasar?

-Mmmm... creo que no.

-¿No?

-No.

Ginny lo miró, entre desconcertada y enfurecida. Los dos guardaespaldas del Slytherin le flanqueaban las espaldas, impidiéndole la salida.

-No tengo mucha paciencia, así que yo de tu...

Parecía dispuesta a propinarle un nuevo puñetazo.

-No me amenaces, Weasley. Tu tampoco me das miedo. Y esta vez no voy a ser tan benévolo.

La multitud se empezaba a animar, se escuchaban susurros de "pelea, pelea", y cada vez los rodeaba más gente. Ginny solo quería pasar. No entendía a qué venía todo esto.

-Malfoy...

-Mira, Weasley, me he hartado de tu actitud de chica dura. Ya ha durado demasiado. Así que, si quieres pasar, tendrás que mostrarme tu arrepentimiento...

-¿Qué?

Malfoy señaló su propia mejilla con el índice derecho.

-... dándome un beso.

-¿Qué?

La miraba con condescendencia y desprecio, con esa mirada de suficiencia que tanto irritaba a Ginny.

-Estoy esperando.

-Malfoy, déjame pasar.

-Na-na.

Se observaron, en silencio. El público estaba a la expectativa. ¿Qué se creía Malfoy? Aquello era humillante... Entonces, por arte de magia, llegó la salvación de Ginny. Nunca creyó que podría llegar a agradecer tanto la llegada de Cho Chang.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La prefecta de Ravenclaw se abrió paso hasta Ginny y Malfoy, con mirada severa.

-¿Algún problema?

Finalmente, el Slytherin apartó la vista de la Gryffindor y se dirigió a Cho.

-En absoluto, Chang. La chica se ha caído y la estaba ayudando a recoger sus cosas.

Cho arrugó el ceño. La mentira no podía ser más obvia.

-Pues ahora que ya las ha recogido, podéis seguir vuestro camino.

-Gracias, Cho -, le dijo Ginny. Y, antes de que alguien cambiara de opinión, pasó entre Crabbe y Malfoy y desapareció camino a la biblioteca.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Tengo ganas ya de que sea viernes...

-¿No me digas? ¡Vaya novedad! ¡Ronald Weasley rehuyendo las clases!

-Va, cállate, Hermione. ¿Siempre tienes que ser _tan_ ingeniosa?

-No soy ingeniosa, me limito a constatar hechos.

-Chicos, dejad de pelearos. Ron, tu sabes que Hermione no lo dice con mala intención, y tu, Hermione, deberías saber que si Ron está ansioso porque llegue viernes es por el campeonato de ajedrez.

Después del discurso de Harry se hizo el silencio. Durante poco tiempo.

-¿Es que _sólo_ piensas en el ajedrez?

-¿Y tu _sólo_ piensas en las clases?

-Sí, si aún faltan dos días para el campeonato.

-Sí, en cualquier caso, Hermione. Además, yo no _sólo _pienso en el ajedrez –y se sonrojó ligeramente, dejando entrever que Hermione era uno de sus pensamientos más habituales.

-Que bonito. –Harry quería mucho a sus amigos, pero últimamente estaban un poco... ¿empalagosos? Suponía que debería acostumbrarse.- La próxima partida jugáis uno contra el otro, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. Y no creas que voy a dejarme ganar porque seas tu, Hermione.

-Pobre de ti que lo hicieras. Te voy a ganar sin ninguna ayuda, listillo.

-La única listilla aquí eres tu, Hermione, y si realmente crees que vas a ganarme es que estás soñando. Recuerda que soy el mejor.

-_Eras_ el mejor. He estado practicando. Ya veremos quien gana a quien...

Harry suspiró. Esto era demasiado. Ron y Hermione, cuando estaban juntos, se olvidaban del resto del mundo y se dedicaban a competir a ver quien ganaba a quien, como muy bien había dicho Hermione. Hasta que se hartaban, momento en el cual se miraban con sonrisa bobalicona y se daban la razón en todo. Iban de un extremo al otro, pero a ellos parecía no aburrirles nunca este extraño juego. A Harry si le aburría. Así que empezó a interesarse, inconscientemente, en la conversación a sus espaldas...

-... no le des más vueltas, Parvati, ya se le pasará. Y si no, ¿qué más da?

-Ya, pero no sé, no me siento a gusto, ¿sabes? Es algo raro... –hizo una pausa.- Va, déjalo, no tiene importancia. ¿Y tu qué me cuentas? Hacía mucho que no hablábamos con calma.

-Mmmm... bueno... la verdad es que no estoy de muy buen humor. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de estúpidos, así que...

-¿Estúpidos? ¿Qué estúpido te ha hecho qué, Padma?

-Adivina cuál. Malfoy.

-Oh, Malfoy. El típico cabrón guaperas. [N/A: he tenido una visión de Eduardo Noriega en "Tesis"... ese sí era un cabrón guaperas!!! Irresistible!!!]

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? –Harry intuyó una sonrisa maléfica.- He conseguido la contraseña de Slytherin. Y me voy a colar esta...

-¡Padma! No creo que los pasillos de Hogwarts sean el lugar más apropiado para que me cuentes lo que fuera que te hizo Malfoy y lo que tú vayas a...

-Sí, tienes razón. Vayamos al claustro.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Había estado buscando a Mandy todo el día, pero ella parecía esquivarlo. No le gustaba estar así con ella, no con su mejor amiga. Sabía que era culpa suya...

Ahí estaba. Justo dónde le había dicho la hermana de Parvati que la encontraría. En uno de los balcones del segundo piso, concentrada en plasmar las vistas al lago en su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Mandy...

Se giró de golpe. No lo había visto, ni oído llegar.

-Ah... no te preocupes, ya me iba.

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe, guardó el lápiz en su estuche.

-Mandy, no puedes seguir evitándome eternamente.

Sólo le llegó un susurro de respuesta, aunque tal vez la Ravenclaw estuviera hablando sola.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-Por favor, Mandy. Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo. Pedirte disculpas.

Ella se apartó el flequillo de la cara y por primera vez pareció escucharle. Dean prosiguió.

-Solo que... la gente habla demasiado, y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar crédito a sus chorradas. Y no sé por qué me asusté. Nunca me había planteado que pudieras ser algo más que mi amiga y, no sé, se me hacía muy grande pensar que...

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Espera, Mandy, por favor. Sé que mi actitud no fue la correcta, por eso te pido disculpas. En serio.

No estaba del todo convencida. ¿Qué había provocado ese cambio en Dean? Pero al fin y al cabo, él se estaba disculpando.

-Muy bien, Dean, te perdono. ¿Contento?

Él asintió, aún grave.

-Aunque supongo que, dado la respuesta que me diste el otro día, también dirás que no si te pido que salgas conmigo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Mandy enrojeció, bajó los ojos y, sin responder, se fue corriendo.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

¿Por qué querría verlo Snape a estas horas? Prácticamente ya era la hora de cenar, esperaba que no le encargara algún trabajo con pociones o lo que fuera. Ahora menos que nunca le apetecía perder tiempo con los mejunjes de Snape. Pero pronto sabría qué quería el director de su casa.

Se paró frente al aula, arregló su túnica, picó a la puerta y la abrió.

No era Snape quién le esperaba tras la puerta.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por unos candelabros situados sobre una mesa preparada elegantemente. La cena estaba servida. Para dos.

Pansy lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba en pie, detrás de su silla. Estaba genial. Decir guapa era poco. Decir espectacular se quedaba a medio camino.

Llevaba su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño sencillo pero elegante, resaltando su atractivo rostro y su magnífico cuello. Había abandonado la túnica y el uniforme de Hogwarts en favor de un vestido gris perla de fiesta, digno de una recepción en su propia mansión. Escote palabra de honor, insinuando pero sin mostrar nada. La falda llegaba hasta los pies, pero un corte en el lateral dejaba a la vista una bonita pierna (tenía debilidad por las piernas bonitas...).

-Creía que ya no llegabas, Draco. Snape no estaría orgulloso de tu puntualidad, precisamente.

Frunció el ceño.

-Creo que he llegado "justo antes de la cena". ¿Qué significa todo esto, Pansy?

-¿Por qué no cenamos antes de hablar?

-Como quieras. –Tras una mirada a la mesa, añadió:- ¿Incluso vino? Espero que sea bueno, sabes que tengo el paladar muy fino.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa... provocativa, seductora.

-El mejor.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

**Wajjajajajj!!!!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo!!! Espero que este capi os haya gustado (tanto o más que los anteriores), aunque supongo q debéis estar echando de menos al salvador de Ginny, ¿verdad? Mmm, yo sí, tengo ganas de q vuelva a salir!!! Pero todo a su debido tiempo (como diría Terence). A que Terence es encantador? A que Draco es genial? Me encantan!!! Ya sé que son "mis" niños (solo en este fic, eh?) pero es q son taaaaan estupendos........ Bueno, ya me diréis q os parece a vosotros (dejad reviews, dejad reviews!!!), los chicos y el fic en general, okis??

Ya sé que es lo q va a pasar hasta el final, más o menos, y si no hay cambios solo quedan un par de capítulos más... Oooooh, que pena.... si, si, sé q estáis llorando de la pena al saber que queda tan poco de Déjà vu, pero soy así de malvada... Muajajaj!!!! Pero, para que estéis contentos, habrá sorpresa final... juju, mejor me callo...

Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y a todos los que leéis y no dejáis review (aunque no tantas, snif, snif, que yo quiero reviews!!!). Pues aquí van las respuestas:

**Nimph:** Hola!! Vejam... sé que en Draco és genial... ui, volia dir la Ginny, jejeje... (serà el subconscient? O el conscient directament?) i en Draco... home, jo no puc dir res, però... podria ser, podria ser... La Padma està rabiosa i pot resultar perillosa, però crec que a l'hora de la veritat no farà mal a ningú. I en Terence, obviament, té molt clar amb qui vol la cita, jejej!!! A que continua sent igual d'encantador? Per cert, això que dius q t'has desbloquejat d'On Air... creia q volia dir que pujaries capítol! I encara estic esperant!! Va guapíssima, ens veiem!! (P.D.: has vist q t'he deixat review al teu fic de'n Remus?)

**Jeru:** Bueno, habrás visto que con este capi he tardado menos en subir, eh? Aquí va más Draco / Ginny!!! ¿te ha gustado la escena en los pasillos? A q es adorable? Al final ya me decidí con el Dean / Mandy, y aunq no tiene mucho misterio, ya veréis qué pasa... Siento q no te guste Harry, pero es uno de los protas del fic ¬¬u... q le vamos a hacer... Ah, y lo de Ron del capítulo anterior realmente NO era un sarcasmo! Es q son más monos... Oh, lo siento, pero Sirius no va a salir! (en todo caso, antes saldría Remus, q es mi preferido!!!) y Draco en las duchas... mmm, creo q tampoco, jajaj!! (claro q esto es más negociable, juajuajua, ya me lo pensaré...). Bueno, pos hasta pronto!! Nos leemos!!

**Rakshah:** ejem, ejem... no crec q tu puguis queixar-te de q trigo, eh??? Dolentota!!! Tu si q trigues a pujar!!! I jo vull saber què passa amb en Nicky, en Remus, en Draco... i amb Alas!!! Jaajaja, em fa gràcia q t'agradi en Neville... doncs suposo q avui també t'haurà agradat, no? I en Terence i en Draco són el principal atractiu del fic, jejejj, o sigui q realment espero q us agradin!! Vas anar al congrés d'arqueologia?? Què tal?? Vaig pensar, podria mirar-me aviam si puc anar, però al final me'n vaig oblidar del tot... si és q sóc una vaga!!!! I aviam els teus fics nous, q m'estan fent llargues les dents de ganes de llegir... Harry P i Vampiro... kawai!!! Saps q ara m'estic viciant a jugar al joc d'ordinador de la mascarada? És xuli, clar q mola més jugar a rol... bé, doncs, noia... et deixo!! Espero poder-te deixar aviat un review a alguna de les teves hidtòries!! Bye!

**Megan Baudelaire:** Oh, gracias por tu review!!! espero q este capi también te guste, jejej... yo ya me he leído el nuevo de Serendipity, muy chuli!!! ¿Por qué, sea en el fic que sea, es tan irresistible Draco? Mmm... creo q este es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad :þ Hasta pronto!!

**Igni:** Tus deseos son ordenes! Aquí tienes el nuevo capi de Déjà vu, q espero q sea de tu agrado!!! Tengo el fic bastante claro ya, con lo que no creo que vaya a tardar mucho en subir el final de la historia... final feliz para todos, por supuesto!! Nos vemos!!

**^nan^:** Hola!!! Jejej, m'alegro q t'agradi en Draco (d'això es tracta), i q t'agradi el fic ja és l'òstia!!! Jajajajja, ni cas... En Blaise... bé, és q necessitava un dolent, i com q últimament estava de moda fer en Blaise sexy-atractiu, he decidit fer-lo una mica idiota... okis?? sorry, sorry... no m'ho tinguis en compte... però has de comprendre que ni en Crabbe ni en Goyle estan a l'altura de fer plans maquiavèlics, juajuajua... A més, ¿has vist en Terence a la Cámara Secreta? És un quesito, jejej.... per això l'he fet l'amic de'n Draco / pretendent de la Pansy. ¿Per q vols q li surti malament el pla? Pobret... Per cert, si q tinc messenger, però no hi vaig mai :P és ariane_isherwood@hotmail.com  … un petó!!!

**Rinoa Diggory: **Waw! Waw!!! Wawaw!!!! No m'ho puc creure! Ets un crack!!! El "gefieu" més llarg de la història!!! M'encanta!!! Això representa un repte, perq en el pròxim capítol teu m'hauré de currar un review més o menys = de llarg... (crec q tant, tant, serà impossible...). El millor de tot és q t'agradi el fic :D (mira, fent proves m'ha sortit un smile d'aquests q em recorda en mickey :·), crec q és pel nasiró..., et faig la competència, ejejje). Mmmm... si no t'importa, no comentaré els comentaris q has fet tu sobre el meu fic, ok? (seria com "llover sobre mojado", una mica redundant tot plegat). De totes maneres, estic d'acord amb tu q el millor personatge és l'Averil. És com Avril però m'agrada més. Vet a saber com ho pronuncien, aquesta gent, però mira... Ah, i no t'e perq tenir pestanyes llargues, no és una condició per dir-se Steiner ;) Saps? A mi tb m'agrada el Pansy / Terence, en realitat és la parella q m'agrada més després del Draco / Ginny (això ni es dubta...) Però és q en Terence m'encanta tant.... (ai, estic obsesionada). En relació a l'Ernie, suposo q no està malament, però a mi tp no em mata massa (sort, t'imagines q em matés molt??? Seria pitjor q la Mutsumi??). L'Ethan és l'idol, i m'estic quedant amb les ganes de fer un fic sobre ell i la June, més ara q sé q el seu pare és abonat a www.mortífagos.tom, encara q hauria de ser sly i jo va, i per donar la nota, el poso a Huff... clar q podria ser q el pare fos sly i el fill li hagi sortit granota (rana) i sigui huff... ¿no? No, no crec. Però per altra banda, així s'explicaria la seva vessant rebel a lo gangrel, no? És bona persona però xulillo. I la padma si q fa una mica de por, si, però és q volia q no fos una pànfila repelent (estil la seva germana) sinó una tia +/- intel·ligent, però q li agraden els tios buenos i no té problema per enrollar-se amb ells si se li posen a tiro. Q més, q més... En Draco i la Ginny són stupendos. Igual q en Ramon i la Sílvia Jofre, però recordem q en Ramon és "l'odiat Ramon Agut", amb nom i cognoms... (una mica slytherin tb és, eh, en Ramon??? I la Sílvia Ravenclaw total!!! Ravenclaw power!!!). Doncs et deixo ja, amor (besa'm...) q m'estic plantejant si enviar una sol·licitud a quierosermortifago@voldyylosmortifagos.tom o a elculodehagrid@esunatapadera.draco ¿què et sembla?

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado (los que hemos llegado) y ya sabéis cual es vuestro deber como buenos lectores, ok?**

**Un besazo a todos!!!**

Gwen 

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.||.**

**.\/.**


	6. Llantos y cabilaciones

**- - ( Llantos_y_c@bilaciones**** ) - -**

Poco a poco, la Sala Común había quedado vacía. Slytherins de todos los cursos se habían ido ya a sus respectivas habitaciones, cansados tras la dura jornada, con intención de reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente. Sólo tres camas permanecían vacías.

Terence, leyendo a Doyle, esperaba en su sillón frente al hogar. No es que quisiera espiar o cotillear lo que pasara entre Draco y Pansy, se repetía, si aún no se había acostado era para asegurarse de que no había problemas. Él era el responsable de la cena clandestina, además del prefecto de Slytherin, y si pasara algo... ¿Pero para qué engañarse? No creía que pasara nada fuera de lo común. En realidad, estaba convencido de que lo peor que podía pasarles era que se toparan con Filch, e incluso así tenían permiso de Snape. Si aún permanecía despierto, sin pasar de la tercera página de su libro, era porque estaba preocupado por Pansy. Preocupado por si, finalmente, Draco había cambiado de opinión y decidía que Pansy era un buen partido. Y preocupado por si Draco no...

El muro se deslizó y, tras él, apareció Pansy.

"Qué guapa está" fue lo primero que pensó. Pero luego reparó en los hombros temblorosos, los ojos rojizos, las mejillas húmedas. Sin darse cuenta aún de la presencia de Terence, se reclinó contra el muro que acababa de traspasar y sollozó en silencio. A pesar de las lágrimas, desprendía una aureola de serenidad. No era necesario ser un genio para comprender que Draco la había rechazado. Otra vez. Pero esta vez su negativa era definitiva, y Pansy estaba asimilándolo.

Terence dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesilla al lado del sillón, se levantó y avanzó sigilosamente. Pansy no advirtió que Terence estaba frente a ella hasta que la abrazó delicadamente. Ofreciéndole un hombro sobre el que llorar. Ella lo aceptó. Le acarició dulcemente la espalda desnuda, le susurró unas palabras de consuelo y la llevó al sofá. Allí, dejó que ella diera rienda suelta a su llanto. Lo necesitaba.

-Gracias, Terence –dijo ella, habiendo ya secado sus lágrimas.- Siento que hayas tenido que aguantarme.

Pansy estaba sentada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, de modo que tan sólo pudo intuir la sonrisa que Terence le dedicó.

-Sabes que no es molestia. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

Pansy asintió ligeramente.

-Lo obvio. La cena fue genial. Estuvimos hablando, como siempre. Draco es... –iba a decir encantador, pero la palabra murió en sus labios- oh... da igual.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-¿Qué lo quiero? Por supuesto. Y luego intenté besarlo. Pero él me apartó educadamente y... me dijo que le gustaba una chica. Una chica especial. Y que no quería besar a otra que no fuera ella.

-Vamos, eso no quiere...

-Terence. Nunca lo he visto decir algo tan en serio.

-Pero no tienes que estar triste por él, Pansy. Eres una chica maravillosa, y seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

"Yo te quiero."

Pansy, en silencio, pareció enjugarse una lágrima solitaria.

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor. Dime, Terence, ¿ya sabes con quién quieres tu cita?

-Mmmm... con la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts –respondió él, juguetón.

-Será difícil –le siguió la broma- ¿y de quién se trata?

-Es de Slytherin, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto.

-De sexto.

-¿De sexto? A ver, déjame adivinar... Millicent descartada, Moon no creo que sea tu tipo... ¿Nerea? Es mona y tiene clase. ¿Es ella?

-Quiero cenar contigo, tontorrona.

¿Con ella? ¿Terence estaba intentando animarla? Levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Terence.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿No tengo por qué?

-No. Eres un buen amigo. Sé que no quieres verme triste, pero te aseguro que no voy a volver a llorar –sonrió.- Lo prometo.

-¿Y si resulta que yo _quiero_ cenar contigo?

-¿Y si resulta que yo no te creo?

-Lo que tu digas, pero un trato es un trato. Y tú debes cumplir tu parte.

-Muy bien, Terence. Tú ganas.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. El nombre del Slytherin se dibujaba una y otra vez en su mente. ¡Maldito Slytherin! Odiaba su porte erguido y su actitud de creído perdonavidas. Odiaba que se creyera el chico más sexy de Hogwarts y que todas las tías le fueran detrás. Pero lo que más odiaba era haber caído en sus redes y haberse prestado a su juego. Nunca se había sentido _tan_ humillada. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ah, no. Ni hablar. Tal vez Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a chicas bonitas y descerebradas, pero Padma no tenía un pelo de tonta. Por contra, no iba falta de orgullo.

Sabía que se la estaba jugando al salir tan tarde de su dormitorio, que se metería en un problema si Filch la encontraba. Pero su rabia irracional la empujaba hacia las mazmorras, hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aún no sabía qué encontraría allí, pero creía firmemente que era el lugar adecuado para encontrar "pistas" que "incriminaran" en algo a Malfoy. Tal vez no era más que una estupidez, pero se le había metido la idea en la cabeza. Por lo menos, quería entrar y echar un vistazo. Luego...

No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a Padma o de qué le había hecho Malfoy. Lo que estaba claro era que ella estaba furiosa y quería descargar su ira contra alguien. Y... bueno, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de meterse en sus asuntos, pero tampoco quería que la Ravenclaw se metiera en problemas. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había pedido ayuda y él se había negado. Si encontraba problemas, en parte sería responsabilidad suya.

Tapado por la vieja capa de su padre, Harry le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, mientras esperaba en el pasillo que comunicaba con la Sala Común Slytherin, recorriendo el pasadizo arriba y abajo para hacer tiempo. Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Parkinson, la amiga de Malfoy, había aparecido en el pasillo corriendo, vestida con un traje de fiesta, llorando. No tenía ni idea a qué venía eso, pero después de Parkinson no había aparecido nadie más y él seguía esperando, a la expectativa. Seguramente estaba haciendo el idiota. ¿Quién era él, el protector encapuchado? Bah, seguro que Padma ni tan siquiera aparecía.

Había llegado a la altura de un pasillo transversal al que se encontraba cuando vislumbró un movimiento. Directo hacia él, acercándose a la Sala Común, venía Malfoy. ¡Fantástico! Harry se giró, ojeando el pasillo para ver dónde podía ponerse para salir del paso, cuando un nuevo movimiento lo pilló por sorpresa: en dirección contraria, acercándose por el otro lado, venía Padma. Se había decidido, al final. En el momento menos preciso. Malfoy giraría la esquina de un momento a otro, y Padma no llegaría a tiempo de entrar en la Sala Común. Y aún si conseguía llegar, el Slytherin la descubriría dentro.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Si Malfoy se encontraba a Padma en el pasillo se pondría en problemas, pero si se la encontraba dentro... Harry aceleró el paso, tan silenciosamente como pudo, directo hacia Padma. La alcanzó a dos pasos de la entrada, la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda.

-¡Shhhhh!

Justo a tiempo. Malfoy dobló la esquina y avanzó, con paso seguro, hacia la Sala Común.

El primer impulso de Padma fue gritar, pero una mano se lo impidió. El ataque la había cogido completamente desprevenida y se reprendió por eso. Pero una cosa era Filch y otra muy distinta manos invisibles que tiraban de ella hacia... Miró a su alrededor. Estaba bajo una especie de manta, una capa, tal vez. Alguien la retenía... dio un giro brusco, encarándose a su captor, y se encontró con unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con alarma. Harry Potter. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, el Gryffindor se llevó el dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y señaló hacia el pasillo. Draco venía directo hacia ellos, pero no parecía haberlos visto. Al igual que ella no había visto a Harry. No era muy difícil sumar 2 mas 2 y obtener un resultado sensato: Harry iba cubierto por una especie de capa que lo hacía invisible, y ahora ella también estaba bajo esa capa. Afortunadamente, porque si no se hubiera encontrado con Malfoy de frente.

Entonces el Slytherin se paró ante el muro, pronunció la contraseña que hizo deslizar la pared y entró.

Padma no se lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, se coló tras Malfoy. Harry intentó detenerla, pero al advertir que no tenía tiempo para discusiones y que la chica iba a entrar, decidió acompañarla. Si había llegado hasta aquí, lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitarle más problemas a la hermana de Parvati.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron al cruzar la puerta fue Malfoy. Miraba interrogante a través de ellos, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto la puerta en cerrarse. Pero pronto perdió el interés, y Harry y Padma recordaron volver a respirar.

Draco barrió con la mirada la Sala Común, aparentemente en calma. Le había dado tiempo a Pansy, porque era su amiga y no quería hacerle más daño del necesario. Necesitaba tiempo para llorar y enfriar los sentimientos, y sabía que para ella hubiera sido peor que él la intentara consolar. No, Pansy era demasiado independiente como para demostrar que lo necesitaba, y esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Draco de su carácter.

Se sentó en el sillón, dándole aún vueltas al asunto. A su lado, en la mesita, reposaba un libro abierto. ¿"Estudio en escarlata"? Esto era cosa de Terence. Y allí, a un lado, el pañuelo de Pansy. Bueno, tal vez las cosas iban a mejorar para su amigo...

¿Qué había sido ese ruido?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-La verdad, Hermione, no sé qué pensar.

-No creo que sea tan grave, Lavender. Y ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir sobre el humor de Parvati. La señora Pince...

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! No sé qué le ocurre, pero está muy rara.

Hermione suspiró. Estaba intentando concentrarse en el trabajo voluntario de Encantamientos, pero estaba claro que no podría hasta que Lavender le contara qué pasaba con su compañera. Apartó el libro que estaba consultando.

-Dime.

-Está como ausente. No piensa en nada, todo el día en las nubes...

-Estará pensando en Macmillan, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Ni se acuerda que tiene novio!

-Oh, vaya. Creía que les iba bien.

Lavender asintió.

-Le gustaba mucho, Ernie. Llevaba días tonteando con él, miraditas, sonrisitas y demás, ya sabes.

-¿Y?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Parece haberse olvidado. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que realmente parece preocuparle? –Hermione la miró, interrogante- ¡Neville!

-¿Neville?

-Ajá. Neville le pidió para salir y ella... bueno, lo rechazó, por supuesto.

-¿Por supuesto?

-Sí. –Lavender no apreció el sarcasmo en la voz de Hermione.- Y desde entonces él está huraño, borde, de mal humor.

-No me extraña.

-Parvati no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que le preocupa más de la cuenta. Me preguntó si...

En ese momento, alguien empujó con fuerza una silla cerca de ellas, levantándose de golpe y marchando a toda prisa. Lavender se giró sin demasiado interés, y cuando vio de quién se trataba se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de horror.

-¡Aaah!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es Hannah!

-¿Quién?

-Hannah. Hannah Abbot. Enamorada de Ernie desde antes de la creación de Hogwarts.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-¿Mandy?

La aludida, sentada frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida y un cuaderno en blanco entre sus manos, no dio muestras de haber oído nada.

-Mandy, estoy hablando contigo, ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué? –volvió la cabeza, enfocó la mirada y se centró en su interlocutor.- ¿Decías algo, Terry?

-Mmmm, ya veo que estaba hablando solo...

-Oh, perdona. Dime, te escucho.

-Bueno, es que... ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella sonrió a su compañero, pero era una sonrisa falsa, sin sentimiento.

-¿Por qué no debería estar bien?

-Porque llevas más de media hora mirando un punto indefinido en la pared y sin mostrar signos de vida. Estaba planteándome que no hubieras emprendido un viaje astral, pero parece que aún te acuerdas de hablar. Eso debe ser buena señal.

Ensanchó su sonrisa. Ahora parecía más auténtica.

-Claro.

Durante unos segundos, reinó el silencio.

-Anda, Mandy, ¿qué te pasa?

-No lo sé, Terry, no lo sé. Estoy... confusa. -Él aguardó.- ¿Qué se supone que tienes que pensar cuando todo el mundo cree que estás loca por tu mejor amigo, lo que provoca que él te rehuya y luego cambie de opinión y decida que quiere salir contigo?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-Si te gusta. Olvídate de qué dirán o hayan dicho. ¿Te gusta?

Suspiró.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Y si se está burlando de mí?

-Los chicos no somos tan complicados. Si realmente te gusta, ve y díselo.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Dejó que el agua cayera con fuerza sobre su nuca. Le relajaba el cuerpo y le despejaba la mente, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad. Pensar, eso es. Necesitaba pensar.

Terence le había dicho que Zabini iba a atacar otra vez a la pequeña Weasley. Ladeó la boca, a modo de sonrisa. Tal vez debería decirle que ya era suficiente. Ya se habían divertido bastante a su costa y total, ¿para qué? Supuso que la respuesta estaba relacionada con el hecho de que fueran Slytherins. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita retorcida mente Slytherin! ¿Por qué todo era tan complejo? ¿Por qué no podía ir y...?

Levantó la cabeza, dejando que el agua se escurriera entre su rubio pelo, y apartó a la pelirroja y los aprendices de mortífago de su mente.

Pansy. Pansy era su otro problema en estos momentos. Hoy volvía a estar como de costumbre, con su humor habitual, ni bueno ni malo. Había corrido un velo en relación con lo sucedido la pasada noche, como si nunca hubiera llegado a ocurrir. Suponía que era más fácil para ella. También para él. No quería perder su amistad con Pansy, pero tampoco quería que pasara de eso; simple amistad.

Hacía rato que el agua se había llevado ya los últimos vestigios del jabón, pero Draco dejó que siguiera cayendo, con fuerza, sobre su cuerpo.

¿Por qué no era todo más sencillo?

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Se moría de ganas de que fuera viernes y llegara el fin de semana. Sólo quedaba un día, pero últimamente el tiempo parecía hacerse eterno. Hagrid y su clase de Criaturas habían sido matadoras. ¡Por Merlín! ¿A quién se le ocurre organizar una clase con un tebo? Un jabalí furioso y ansioso por atacar, con la habilidad de hacerse invisible, no es lo que se dice una clase tranquila. Ginny se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansada. Estaba harta de las clases, de Malfoy, de los ataques nocturnos y de su salvador. ¿Por qué no se daba a conocer? ¿Por qué no volvía a aparecer?

-Vamos, Ginny. Por lo menos ya hemos terminado por hoy.

June tenía razón. Se estaban quedando rezagadas. Pero la clase de Hagrid había acabado con su paciencia. Como era de esperar, el jabalí había desaparecido, se había escapado del cercado en que se encontraba y había empezado a embestir a algunos alumnos. Nada lo suficientemente grave para visitar la enfermería, pero habían tardado más de la cuenta en conseguir retener al tebo y Hagrid, en vez de acompañarlos a la escuela como debiera, los había dejado volver solos. Solo esperaba, por el bien del semi-gigante, no tener problemas con el _Nah-rash_.

-Tsssss...

¿Quién era? Ginny se dio la vuelta, para encararse a una figura encapuchada.

"Genial. ¿Quién quiere un vampiro cuando tiene a unos maravillosos Slytherins dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible a una?"

-Ginny... –June estaba tirándole de la manga de la túnica, con apremio. Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite.

-Mira –gritó la pelirroja, de cara a la negra figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas.- No sé quién eres ni me importa. Si no eres Malfoy serás uno de sus amigos, y la verdad es que me trae sin cuidado. Pero me estoy hartando. En realidad, _ya_ me he hartado. Y me da igual que vayas con o sin capucha, porque voy a hablar con Dumbledore de una vez por todas, y si no os expulsa a la voz de ya...

-Ginny, vámonos...

-No, June, ahora no. –se inclinó hacia su amiga, que estaba más pálida de lo habitual.- Ya basta de huir. El maldito listillo que lo pasa bien disfrazándose de no-sé-qué se va a enterar...

-No creo que sea un Slytherin, Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces qué...?

Cuando comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró la figura que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verle la cara. Llevaba capucha, pero la cara quedaba al descubierto. Un rostro pálido (más que el de June), de ojos completamente blancos y prominentes colmillos se aproximaba a ellas, ávido de vida.

-¡Corre!

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces. Las dos amigas empezaron a correr hacia la escuela, hacia la seguridad.

El _Nah-rash_ iba tras ellas, pisándoles los talones, pero probablemente a causa de la falta de energía, se estaba quedando atrás. Seguramente no había tenido suficiente con el alma que había chupado a Averil, y estaba sediento de más. June y Ginny le habrían parecido una presa fácil.

Sólo unos metros y llegarían al castillo...

June, que llevaba un poco de ventaja, subió los escalones a trompicones, perdió la carpeta y cruzó las puertas. A salvo.

Ginny miró a sus espaldas. El vampiro pronto llegaría a las escaleras. Pero no antes de que ella entrara en Hogwarts. Suspiró, volvió la vista hacia delante y chocó contra alguien, cayendo al suelo.

No podía creerlo. Esta vez no se equivocaba. Dos Slytherins se erguían frente a ella.

-¿Adónde vas?

Se levantó, con intención de pasar entre ellos, pero una mano firme la envió de vuelta al suelo.

-Siempre vas con prisas, Weasley, sin un minuto para nosotros –, dijo con sorna.

-El... el _Nah-rash_... –si no hacía comprender a los estúpidos que tenía delante que el peligro era real iban a ponerse en peligro los tres. Le faltaba aire.- Tenemos que... escondernos.

-¿El qué? ¿Sabes tú de qué está hablando?

El que llevaba la voz cantante se giró hacia su compañero, momento en el cual captó un movimiento en las escaleras. La tela que cubría su cara le había obturado la visión, pero al comprender lo que estaba pasando se puso blanco bajo la máscara. Al momento, perdió el interés en la Weasley.

-¡Vámonos!

Ginny empezó a levantarse cuando los dos Slytherins se dieron la vuelta para huir.

Demasiado tarde. Una fría mano se clavó en su hombro, paralizándola del terror, y pudo percibir claramente como se hundían los colmillos en su cuello.

Se notó desfallecer, perdió el sentido del equilibrio y el mundo empezó a desaparecer bajo sus pies. Unos segundos antes de perder la conciencia, vislumbró una figura vestida de negro.

Su protector no le había fallado.

-¡Ginny! –notaba la urgencia en la voz que la llamaba- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No estaba segura de dónde estaba o qué había pasado. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¡Ginny!

Decidió abrir los ojos.

El chico misterioso la sostenía entre sus brazos, mirándola con preocupación, con angustia. Ella le sonrió. No tenía fuerzas para mucho más.

-Gracias... –susurró.

Él la miró. La tranquilidad había vuelto a sus ojos. Le acarició la mejilla. Y entonces, hizo algo inesperado.

Se levantó ligeramente su pasamontañas, hasta la nariz. Se acercó a Ginny y, dulcemente, la besó. Fue un beso suave, corto, delicado. Impregnado de amor. El mundo pareció pararse unos segundos.

Solo unos segundos. Porque al instante se escucharon las voces de June y algunos profesores, acercándose. Dando gracias a Merlín por no haber perdido a la joven Gryffindor.

El protector de Ginny la depositó en el suelo y, sin más, desapareció. Justo antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia por segunda vez.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

**Hola!!!**

A que me echabais de menos? A que si? (mejor decid que sí y yo hago q me lo creo, okis??? Así seré más feliz!!) Bueno, bueno... ¿os ha gustado? (siiiii!!!!!) A que es preciosísimo el beso final?? No os ha encantado??? (glubs, creo q empieza a notarse mi desestabilidad psíquica... seguro q está relacionado con q estoy escuchando el nuevo cd de Him, ¿los conocéis? A mi me encantan, pero se les va la flapa q da gusto... en este cd, para fastidiar un poco al personal, no se les ocurre nada mejor q hacer q escribir las letras de las canciones de modo q casi no se ven (por ejemplo, dorado claro sobre dorado oscuro...) y me estoy yendo por las ramas, así q mejor vuelvo a Harry Potter y Déjà vu...)

Después de este largo paréntesis, ¿qué más decir? Pues la verdad es q hace bastante q tenía terminado el capi, y si no lo subía era porq casi no estoy en casa, y porq tenía q responder reviews y porq se estropeó la ADSL de los piiiiip durante dos semanas y... Pero ahora mismito me pongo a la tarea (bueno, ahora no, q me estan llamando a comer... tendrá q ser luego!)

Ya he vuelto!! Y aquí van los reviews! (¿a que he tardado poco?)

(Por cierto, el "tebo" no lo he inventado yo!! Sale en el libro de animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos...)

**Rakshah:** Hola guapíssima!!! Què t'ha semblat? Crec q el protector de la Ginny comença a separar-se de la línea d'acció de'n Ramon, eh? (ell mai li dóna un petó a la Sílvia, com a mínim no q surti al llibre ;) Però si, l'escena del capítol passat a les escales era Ramon Agut total... jejej... (la Greta babeja, inundant el terra de l'estudi...) I no et preocupis per la Pansy i la Parvati, q em sembla q no són tan idiotes com semblen... ¿Aniràs a excavar a l'abric Romaní? És molt famós, aquest jaciment... Jo estic pendent d'anar a excavar en un jaciment neolític a València, i això que no suporto la prehistòria!!!! (ho sento, però és més fort q jo...) Però és q si m'agafen cobraré i tot, i he decidit que m'he de sacrificar per la causa! (a més, en el graduat d'arqueologia q estic fent m'obliguen a anar a unes excavacions mètode laplace-méroc (per entendre'ns, quadrícula) i unes matrix harris, q d'aquestes en tinc fetes la tira, però laplace-meroc no!!)  Per cert, pel q fa a 50x1 cita... bé... jo... ejem... vale, va, algun dia ho faré. No sé quan, però... algun dia, sí. Sip, vaig veure Buffy :) però q cruels són! Creia q ho farien ja fins l'estiu, i q va, no, no, només 4 capítols i apa, a fastidiar-se... I, finalment, si, totalment d'acord, fer campana és hacer novillos, però jo sóc massa catalana!!! (mmm, ja sé q no és excusa, però se'm va colar, què puc fer-hi??? I perq no m'has sentit parlar castellà, encara és pitjor!!) Apa, un petó!!!

**Shaeko:** Me alegro de q te guste mi Draco / Ginny!!! Gracias!!! La relación entre Dean y Mandy es un miosterio incluso para mí... bueno, ahora ya no, pero hasta hace poco... lo q pasa es q no sabía si iban a terminar juntos o no, y si a Dean le gustaba Mandy o no, y si... vaya, q la historia a ido surgiendo a medida q escribía el fic... Por lo q hace a Ginny y Draco... bueno, ¿quién ha dicho q sientan algo el uno por el otro? Mmm, vale, se trata de un Draco/Ginny, pero las cosas entre esta pareja tienen q tomarse su tiempo, porq de entrada no es q se lleven precisamente bien, no? así q el romance llegará... algun día :) Lo de q los capítulos son cortos... bueno, este era un poquito más largo, y el q sigue también lo será, pero creo q estoy siguiendo un poco la tónica del fic coral: escenas cortas y muchas distintas con diferentes personajes y... esto es lo q sale ;)

**Igni:** Buenas!!! Pos sí, cada vez queda menos para el final de Déjà vu... y es q ya casi he terminado de contar la historia! En el próximo capi van a emparejarse todas las parejas q tienen q acabar de emparejarse... (sobre todo cierta pelirroja y cierto chico de ojos grises...) Supongo q ya adivinas quién es el salvador, y supongo q habrás disfrutado con el final de hoy, ¿verdad? Y lo de la sorpresa final... bueno, un día q estaba inspirada y se me fue la olla, así q tendréis un magnífico epílogo de Déjà vu!! Hasta pronto!

**Jeru:** Holaaa! Jujuju... me gusta q te guste la escena de la escalera... a q Draco está q se sale? Y si, yo tb creo q Cho y Cedric hacen buena pareja (Cedric es mi tercer personaje favorito de HP, después de Remus y Ron...) y no me importa en absoluto q sea Huff!!! Es adorable!! (supongo q yo soy rRavenclaw con parte de Hufflepuff. Y de Gryffindor tb... pero Slytherin, nada de nada... y no es q me caigan mal, eh??). Sé q Terence es genial! Es mi prefe del fic (después de Draco, por supuesto, pero eso ya ni lo menciono!!). Pues quedan pocos capis de Déjà vu porq estoy llegando al final de los romances, y con un fic lleno de parejitas, pues la verdad, no sabría q poner ;) Pero tu tranquila... el D/G no peligra... solo q no es algo demasiado obvio, lo sé... pero es lo q hay!! Por cierto..... ¿te ha gustado la escena final? Y he puesto una escena de Draco en la ducha pensando exclusivamente en ti!! No te puedes quejar, eh?

**Sabina Evans: **Wooolas! Me alegro q te guste!! Sobre todo mis niños favoritos (Draco y Terence...). Lo siento, pero ya solo queda un capi (y el epílogo, pero no sé si cuenta...). Lo bueno (espero) es q cada vez me estan saliendo más largos los capis, así q, por lo menos, tenéis más para leer... Gracias por dejar review!!

**Nimph: **Bitxu!!! Q bé, m'alegro q t'agradi el fic!! Interessant, eh? Juajuajua... i ara què?? Ho sé, ho sé, en Draco i en Terence són els millors del fic, estic completament d'acord (sobretot pel q fa al tema nois...) Aquest capi m'ha quedat una mica més llarg, i suposo q el q vé encara ho serà més.. he de concloure totes les línies d'acció!! I no et preocupis pel retard d'On air... limitat a pujar alguna altra cosa!! (és broooooooma!!! Tu, al teu ritme ;) Molts petonets, guapa!!!

**^nan^:** Hola!! (et dec un mail, no et preocupis q te'l contesto aviadet... està molt bé!!!) perq et cau malament la Pansy?? A mi em cau bé... i sento dir-te q el pla del Terence va per bon camí... jujuju... Però no t'importa q en Draco es quedi la Ginny, oi?? Q tal aq capi? A q mola el noi emmascarat??? Doncs sorry, però el pròxim capi és l'últim!! (+ epíleg, ejem, ejem... ja veuràs!) M'alegro q t'agradi!! Un petonet!!

***mary-chan*: **Wo! Q bé q t'agradi el fic!!! Sé q al principi és una mica liat, suposo q surten molts personatges, però la majoria no tornen a sortir... jejej, el salvador de la Ginny, eh?? És la estrella del fic, a mi m'encanta!!! I suposo q endevinaràs qui és... (crec q no és massa difícil, oi??) espero q t'hagi agradat la última escena d'aquest capi ¿no és stupenda? Fins aviat!!

**Megan Baudelaire:** Ooooh!!! Lo sieeeeeeento!!!! El próximo es el último capi!! (lo sé, lo sé, todos mis fans quieren q siga, pero ya tengo prácticamente el final, jujuju... *estoy loca ;)* Bueno, me alegro de que, aunq no tengas tiempo, te tomes la molestia de dejar un lindo reviewito a déjà vu... Gracias!!! (y no te olvides de subir Serendipity!!)

**Rinoa:** Qui és aquesta noia? No ho sé, ho he oblidat... Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... seré bona.... no m'has deixat review, però com q l'últim era llarguíssim, digue'm q comptava per dos, ok? El cas és q no tinc res a dir-te, però com q ets tu i ets tan stupenda, t'envio un petonet ben gran. (per cert, he enviat un mail a quierosermortifago@voldyylosmortifagos.tom però encara no m'han contestat...)

Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado, y espero que os haya gustado y que volváis con el próximo capítulo.

**Gracias** a todos los que leéis **Déjà vu**, especialmente a los que dejáis review! Así que espero que dejéis muchos muchos reviewitos, ¿si?

**Hasta pronto!**

**@)-`--**


	7. Reconciliaciones

**- - ( Reconcili@ciones ) - -**

Se despertó que sería ya cerca de mediodía. La señora Pomfrey le dijo que era normal que durmiera tanto, pues el _Nah-rash_ había absorbido gran parte de su energía vital y ahora ella necesitaba descansar para recuperarse. Tal vez el vampiro había robado parte de su alma, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de que su protector le había robado algo mucho más importante: su corazón. Sonaba muy cursi admitir algo así, pero empezaba a sentir los típicos síntomas del enamoramiento. Mariposas en el estómago, aceleración del pulso, suspiros incontrolados, temblor en la voz y, sobre todo, un gran vacío justo ahí dónde debería estar el corazón. Nada. No estaba. Había desaparecido.

El problema era, ¿quién lo había robado? Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y barajando varias probabilidades, pero... Sabía que conocía a su salvador, por supuesto. La sensación de déjà vu regresaba cada vez que estaba junto a él, pero aún así...

Había tomado una decisión. En realidad, hacía tiempo que la había tomado aunque ella no fuera consciente. Le daba igual quién estuviera detrás de los misteriosos ropajes negros. Le daba igual si era Harry o si era Kenneth, el pardillo de Ravenclaw. Estaba enamorada de él.

De repente, en medio de la tranquilidad de una tarde de viernes, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver: Draco Malfoy.

-Ah, hola Weasley. ¿Haciéndote notar, como de costumbre?

¿Siempre tenía que ser tan mordaz?

-Hola –no tenía ganas de discutir con él.- ¿Has venido a ver a la señora Pomfrey?

-No, tenía unas ganas irresistibles de verte, así que he decidido saltarme la clase que más me gusta, Pociones, para visitar a la pobretona Weasley a la enfermería, porque un monstruo muy malvado la atacó ayer y ahora se encuentra mal –la miró, despectivo.- ¿Qué esperabas?

Ginny le dirigió una mirada triste:

-Un poco menos de prepotencia y un poco más de simpatía, tal vez –dijo, casi en un susurro. Él no pudo oírla.

-¿Qué?

-La señora Pomfrey está en su despacho- suspiró.

Él fue hasta la puerta del despacho y alzó la mano derecha para picar, pero en el último momento se giró de nuevo hacia Ginny, mostrándole la otra mano. Estaba roja y llena de sarpullidos. Sin perder su tono arrogante, dijo:

-Y dale las gracias de mi parte a tu amigo Longbottom-el-patoso por cagarla en la poción de piel de piedra.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Tuvo que dejar de correr cuando llegó a la biblioteca. La señora Pince no se lo hubiera tomado muy bien, que digamos. Buscó con la mirada dónde estaba la sección de Arte Muggle y se encaminó hacia allí tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que encontrar qué significaba aquello.

Después de Pociones, la última clase del día, Dean había ido como de costumbre al aula de dibujo. No era exactamente un aula. En realidad, era un antiguo invernadero que se le había quedado pequeño a la profesora Sprout y había acabado por abandonar, sustituyéndolo por otro más grande. Pero era un sitio muy bonito y agradable, por lo que se había habilitado y se le había dado un nuevo uso. Ahora era una especie de "taller de artistas", donde los alumnos iban a dibujar, pintar, trabajar el barro, hacer esculturas... _manualidades_.

Llegó a la sección que buscaba. Bien. Empezó a revisar los estantes:__

_Arquitectura, pintura, artes plásticas, música... Museos._

Al llegar a la mesa donde solía sentarse, frente a unos ventanales que daban al Bosque Prohibido, algo le llamó la atención. Alguien había dejado una acuarela pintada sobre una hoja de cuaderno. Juraría que del cuaderno de Mandy, para ser más exactos.

_British Museum, Museo del Prado, MOMA, Guggenheim, Musei Vaticani... __Musée du Louvre._

La acuarela representaba una gran pirámide de cristal, rodeada de otras tres mucho más pequeñas. De fondo, un palacio en el más puro estilo de Versalles. Una inscripción en la parte inferior completaba el cuadro:

"Pabellón Denon. Planta baja. Sala de Esculturas Italianas siglos XVI-XIX. Entrando a mano izquierda."

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Estaba muy claro cuál era la única escultura que estaba _entrando a mano izquierda_: "Eros y Psique", abrazados y a punto de besarse.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Padma, ¿tienes un momento?

Volvía a su Sala Común. Decidió que podía perder unos minutos. Asintió.

-Te alcanzo enseguida, Mandy, ahora vengo.

-Nos vemos –se despidió la aludida.- Hasta luego, Harry.

Padma se encaró hacia el recién llegado.

-¿De qué se trata?

Él parecía algo incómodo. Entre molesto y azorado.

-Creo que es obvio de qué se trata.

Ella lo miró, interrogante. Levantó una ceja. Harry empezó a andar, sin mirarla, hacia alguno de los laberínticos pasillos del colegio. Al fin, cuando estuvieron a solas, respondió la muda pregunta de ella.

-¿A qué creías que estábamos jugando anoche?

Ella sonrió.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-¡No! –casi gritó.- Perdona. No, no lo pasé bien. Se suponía que iba a evitar que te metieras en problemas, no a ayudarte a colarte en Slytherin.

-Vamos, Harry –seguía sonriendo con condescendencia. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en lo guapa que era?- ¡fue emocionante!

-¡Malfoy estuvo a punto de pillarnos! ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de la expulsión?

-Pero no pasó nada, ¿no?

-No tenías suficiente con entrar en la Sala Común o tirar esa silla al suelo, ¡tenías que empujar a Malfoy!

-¿No fue divertida su cara de sorpresa?

-Malfoy ya sospechaba que yo tenía una capa de invisibilidad. ¡Seguro que le ha faltado tiempo para contarle a Snape que ayer estuve en su Sala Común!

Ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Estaba divertido, Harry, tan preocupado. Divertido y _atractivo_.

-Pues les dices que me dejaste la capa a mí y que no sabes nada. Yo verificaré tu historia.

Harry, impotente ante la actitud de la Ravenclaw, la cogió por los brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-Pero, ¿¡no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa!?

Oh. Y preocupado por ella, además. Perdió la sonrisa de suficiencia y lo miró con seriedad, con sinceridad.

-Lo siento. Asumo toda responsabilidad de mis actos.

Harry la miraba, como hipnotizado. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?

-Yo también.

Y la besó.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

-Me da igual lo que opines, Neville, voy a sentarme a tu lado y quiero _hablar_ contigo.

-¿Necesitas los deberes de Herbo?

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡Estoy harta! No quiero tus deberes, Neville –Parvati lo señaló con un dedo en el pecho. Realmente parecía furiosa.- _Quiero–hablar–contigo_.

Él aguardó, serio.

-Muy bien. Lo reconozco. Soy una estúpida.

La alarma apareció en los ojos de Neville. No esperaba aquello.

-Siempre te he tratado fatal, me he aprovechado de tu bondad y te he usado para mis propósitos. Y, para colmo, me reí de ti cuando me pediste que saliéramos juntos.

Asintió, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Se había quedado mudo.

-No tengo perdón. Sé que no lo merezco, lo sé. Pero no aguanto más.

Por fin, cuando parecía que había recuperado la palabra e iba a quitarle importancia al asunto, ella levantó la mano, pidiéndole que la dejara acabar.

-Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es tu amistad para mí. No he sabido valorar nuestra relación hasta que tu no me has dado la espalda. Supongo que estaba demasiado segura de que eso no iba a ocurrir y... –se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Bajó los ojos y, cuando volvió a mirarle, había desaparecido todo rastro de furia y ya solo quedaba ternura.- Suena un poco ridículo, pero no quiero perderte, Neville. ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas?

Era su turno. Esbozó una sonrisa:

-Claro. La verdad es que me sentía muy mal distanciándome de ti.

Parecía que le hubieran sacado un peso de encima.

-Gracias.

No pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de Neville y estrujarlo con fuerza. Él le palmeó la espalda torpemente, rojo de vergüenza.

-Vale, va... ya está, Parvati...

Ella se apartó, y lo miró con cariño.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? -Parvati asintió.- Dile a Macmillan que te cuide.

-Oh, ¿Ernie? Me ha dejado.

-¿Por qué? –estaba realmente angustiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Estaba celoso de ti.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Durante las dos últimas horas, Gryffindors de distintos cursos habían empezado, jugado, ganado y perdido todas las partidas de ajedrez programadas para ese día. Todas menos una. Hermione y Ron seguían sentados, uno frente al otro, librando una batalla tan interna como externa. Prácticamente no quedaban piezas en el tablero, pero los dos reyes permanecían intactos, esperando contemplar la caída de su rival. Los demás participantes de la competición, así como algunos espectadores, se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de la pareja. Connie, la sustituta de Lee Jordan desde que acabara Hogwarts el año anterior, comentaba las jugadas.

-Connie, ¿te importaría decirle a Hermione que ya lleva quince minutos decidiendo su próxima jugada?

-Herm...

-Lo he oído, gracias, Connie. Pero tu mejor que nadie, Ron, deberías saber que el ajedrez requiere su tiempo...

-¡Pero no el mío!

Sin levantar la vista del tablero, Hermione se decidió y escogió nueva posición para su alfil.

-Ya era hora –bufó Ron.

-¿Vas a seguir con tu actitud borde? –preguntó ella mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba la torre hasta su alfil y lo eliminaba del juego.

-¿Tanto rato pensando para esto, Hermione?

Pero el movimiento con la torre había dejado desprotegido al rey negro, y la reina blanca avanzó, implacable, hacia él.

-Jaque. Estás perdiendo facultades.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, mirando con rabia a su contrincante. Connie había dejado de comentar. Los demás observaban, aguantando la respiración. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿¡Siempre tienes que hacerlo _todo_ mejor que nadie!?

-¡Tan solo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible! ¿Preferirías que me dejara ganar para no mermar tu orgullo?

-¡Preferiría que no acapararas tanto!

-¡Oh! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara.- ¡Vamos, Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que _eso_! Si estuvieras pensando en lugar de gruñir...

Pero Ron se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y, de morros, se dedicó a contemplar el pavimento de la torre.

-¿Es que te vas a rendir sin siquiera intentarlo?

Él le dirigió una mirada de odio, chasqueó la lengua y, con despecho, colocó su propia reina entre la de Hermione y su rey. Luego se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a irse a su habitación. Pero la voz de Connie lo entretuvo unos instantes:

-¿Lo dejamos en tablas? –miraba, divertida, el tablero. Ron no podía comprender dónde estaba la gracia, y menos las tablas. Estaba claro que Hermione había ganado esa partida y, por lo tanto, él estaba fuera del campeonato.

-Me parece bien –aceptó Hermione. Entonces se giró hacia Ron y él pudo ver como le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. No de satisfacción, sino de reconciliación.

Frunció el ceño. Decidió regresar a la mesa. Cuando contempló el tablero por segunda vez, comprendió a Connie: con su último movimiento protegiendo al rey, había colocado la reina en posición de jaque al rey de Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido capaz de preverlo todo, y su imperfección animó a Ron.

La miró. Ella seguía sonriendo. La quería demasiado; tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Cena romántica... no creía estar de humor para una cena romántica. La segunda en tres días, y con dos chicos distintos. No, definitivamente no estaba de humor. Pero en realidad esa era la razón por la que iba a ir, no estaba de humor y Terence se había autoproclamado encargado de animarla. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su cara. Terence era... tan tierno. La cuidaba tanto. Si Draco fuera la mitad de atento que él... Pero no, tenía que olvidar a Draco. Y la cena sería el primer paso.

Abrió el armario de su habitación por enésima vez, contemplando su amplio vestuario. Dudaba entre el vestido largo verde y el negro sin mangas. El verde Slytherin era muy apropiado, pero el negro le daba un toque de distinción y elegancia... se miró al espejo. Llevaba el oscuro pelo recogido en una cola alta, con algún mechón suelto cayéndole sobre los ojos. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Que, por cierto, llevaba despreocupadamente por encima de la falda del uniforme. No parecía la Pansy de siempre. Claro que era porque se iba a arreglar y...

Cerró el armario de un golpe. No tenía ganas de arreglarse, seguro que Terence lo comprendía. Por una noche, iba a dejar de lado la clase y el glamour.

Estaba sonriendo. Había conseguido que Pansy estuviera (mejor dicho, pareciera estar) feliz durante toda la cena. Tal vez la ambientación no era de cuento de hadas, pero estaban los dos solos. Tal vez ella no iba con un bonito vestido, pero sonreía. Tal vez él no era el chico con quién ella querría estar esa noche, pero era con quién estaba, y no lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que falta para completar la velada?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, Terence se levantó, fue hacia ella y le cogió la mano caballerosamente:

-¿Me permite este baile, señorita?

-¿Baile? Diría que falta...

-¿Música? –Terence gesticuló con su varita- ¡Voilà! –y retazos de _Gone with the sin_ irrumpieron en la sala.

_I love your skin oh so white_

_(adoro tu piel tan blanca)_

_I love your touch cold as ice_

_(adoro tu tacto frío como el hielo)_

_And I love every single tear you cry_

_(y adoro cada una de las lágrimas que derramas)_

Pansy aceptó la invitación y, en silencio, dejó que Terence guiara sus pasos al ritmo que marcaba His Infernal Majesty.

_Ohohohohoh my Baby,_

_How beautiful you are_

_(que preciosa eres)_

_Ohohohohoh my Darling,_

_Completely torn apart_

_(completamente destrozada)_

Él se agachó un poco, lo justo para rozar la oreja de Pansy con sus labios.

-Tengo que confesarte algo –susurró.

-Adelante, estoy preparada para lo que sea. Además, tengo donde sostenerme.

Terence dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro y, con las manos en la cintura de ella, la acercó un poco más a él para _sostenerla mejor_. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

-Estoy loco por ti.

Y, durante el segundo libre que tuvo antes de que Terence sellara sus labios con los de ella y el mundo dejara de existir, comprendió que Draco nunca había dejado de ser su amor platónico, pero, tal vez, la persona que realmente quería, la persona con la que estaba dispuesta a compartir algo más que ese beso, era Terence.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

La despertó un golpe de aire. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, en la enfermería. _Recuperándose_. Y el aire, ¿de dónde venía? Oh, vaya. La señora Pomfrey se había dejado la ventana abierta. El verano estaba cerca, pero aún refrescaba. Se levantó, medio dormida, cuando un presentimiento le hizo coger la varita, _por si las moscas_.

Había un par de camas antes de llegar a la ventana, de modo que no vio la sombra oculta entre ellas. Hasta que cerró la ventana y se giró, y entonces ya fue demasiado tarde.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, la negra figura del _Nah-rash_, con sus largos colmillos blancos, se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero ahora estaba preparada (todo lo preparada que podía estar) y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir a manos de un asqueroso vampiro psíquico.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El _Nah-rash_ salió despedido hacia atrás, pero su cruel sonrisa dentada no desapareció de su horrible cara. Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr. _Maldita sea_. Si por lo menos estuviera en sexto... recordaba a su hermano practicando un conjuro contra este tipo de monstruos para la clase de Defensa, era algo como...

Ahí delante, entre ella y la puerta, de pie, impasible, barrándole el paso, la huída: el _Nah-rash_. Era más rápido de lo que creía. En realidad, puede que no se tratara de celeridad, sino de un parpadeo. Frenó su carrera, justo a tiempo para no caer en los brazos de su enemigo.

-**No huyas...**

Su voz era más lúgubre que sus colmillos. ¿Qué no huyera? ¡Lo llevaba claro! Se giró y... ahí estaba, otra vez, disfrutando a costa de ella. El vampiro estiró la mano hacia ella, como si fuera a rozarle la cara. Le apartó _la zarpa_ de un golpe y apuntó con la varita:

-_Ri... ¡rictusempra!_

El rayo plateado salió de la varita de Ginny, impactando en su enemigo. Primero pareció que hacía efecto, pero el _Nah-rash _pronto se enderezó con su sempiterna sonrisa. El _rictusempra _se basaba en dejar sin respiración a la víctima. Y los vampiros no respiran.

Ginny, aún con la varita en alto, retrocedió un par de pasos. Tenía que pensar algo. Tenía que... sin darse cuenta, una silla a su espalda la hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. El vampiro se lanzó hacia delante. Rodando sobre sí misma desde el suelo, consiguió esquivar el ataque. Se puso de pie como pudo y, vigilando a su agresor, corrió hacia la puerta.

_Intentó_ correr, ya que se dio de bruces contra... una familiar figura de negro. Él la sujetó por los hombros, la preocupación teñía su mirada _gris_.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué...? ¿Estás bien?

Se había olvidado por completo del _Nah-rash_. Su protector ocupaba toda su atención, los cinco sentidos pendientes de él.

Afortunadamente, él sí había visto al vampiro y su inminente ataque. Sin apenas reflexionar, proyectó a Ginny hacia una de las camas, quedando cara a cara con el _Nah-rash_.

-**¡Tú!**

Antes de poder verlo, un puñetazo directo al estómago lo envió al otro lado de la sala. Las fuerzas del vampiro habían aumentado desde el día anterior... gracias a Ginny y la energía que le había absorbido, probablemente. Se levantó a duras penas. Buscó su varita, pero no estaba. ¿Le habría caído? Tenía pocos segundos, así que se lanzó hacia delante, apartando a su enemigo. Corrió hacia Ginny, que ya se había levantado, y le cogió la mano.

-¡Vamos!

Notó como ella volvía a lanzar un _expelliarmus_ y aceleró el paso. Tenían que esconderse. Cruzaron la puerta tan rápido como les permitían sus piernas, escapando, huyendo.

-Espera... –jadeó Ginny. Casi no le quedaba aire.- ¿En sexto no... no os enseñan cómo defenderos de él? Mi herm...

-He perdido la varita -¿cómo sabía ella que estaba en sexto?- y... nunca se me dio bien ese hechizo...

Ella se paró en seco. El _Nah-rash_ volvía a estar en su campo de visión, y la idea no le gustaba nada. Y Ginny...

-¿Qué haces? ¡Corre!

Pero ella seguía inmóvil, tendiéndole su varita.

-Vamos, ¡usa la mía!

_Maldita sea_. No le dejaba alternativa. Y el vampiro se acercaba, andando tranquilamente, convencido de que él y Ginny no representaban ninguna amenaza. _Maldita sea_.

Cogió la varita de Ginny.

-_¡Expulsio planis!_

El _Nah-rash_ sonrió.

-_¡Expulsio planis_, maldita sea, _expulsio planis!_

No estaba funcionando. Agradecía la fe que Ginny había puesto en él (no, no en él, sino en su "protector") pero habían escogido la opción incorrec...

-¡Desaparece! ¡Lo has logrado, está desapareciendo!

Y era verdad. El _Nah-rash_ se desvanecía en el aire como humo, la sorpresa pintada en su rostro. No comprendía cómo lo había logrado. Pero lo había logrado.

Y entonces notó la pequeña mano de Ginny, aún cogida a él, que apretaba la suya reconfortándolo. Estaba mirándolo, con una sonrisa de gratitud y una mirada de felicidad. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla. Necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero recordó quién era y recordó que se cubría la cara para ocultar su identidad. Dejó la mano de Ginny y le dio la espalda. Había llegado la hora de irse.

-¡Espera! –no podía ver su rostro, pero intuía cierto grado de angustia y desesperación. Esperó.- Aún no he podido agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí... Draco.

¿Draco? ¿Tan obvio era? Se quitó el pasamontañas. Ya no tenía sentido. Y se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Y ahora qué, Gi... Weasley? ¿Vas a insultarme?

Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza infinita. Ni tan solo sus palabras habían conseguido ser hirientes. Parecía cansado, como si hubiera hecho un largo viaje, y ahora que llegaba al final descubría que había sido un viaje en vano.

Pero Ginny no veía a Draco Malfoy. Sólo veía a un atractivo chico de pelo rubio y bonitos ojos grises. Veía a su protector en la sombra. Veía a quién se había arriesgado para protegerla. A quién se había preocupado por ella. A quién ella, en silencio, había jurado amar.

Se acercó a él, cogiendo de nuevo su mano.

-Quédate. No me dejes, quiero estar contigo.

Era más de lo que había esperado. Era más de lo que podía comprender.

-¿E... estás segura?

Por toda respuesta, ella le devolvió el beso que Draco le había dado el día anterior. Con la misma dulzura, el mismo amor. Era todo lo que él necesitaba para reaccionar.

Cuando los labios de ella rozaron los suyos, los capturó en su boca y, atrayéndola hacia sí, dejó que cayera el último de los muros que los había separado.

**- - ( @ ) - -**

Ooooooh!

Esto es el final de **Déjà vu**!!!

No lloréis, no lloréis... ya sé que no podréis vivir sin vuestra ración habitual de este magnífico fic, pero todo lo bueno se acaba y...

*****Gwen recupera el control de sí misma después de que una entidad superior se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo para hacerle escribir auténticas chorradas*****

... ejem, ejem... pues como iba diciendo... pues eso, que este es el último capítulo de **Déjà vu**. Pero no me voy a despedir aún porque tengo preparado un epílogo de este fic (es una chorrada que hice un día en plena enajenación, tal vez también ese día estaba poseída por la entidad esta...). Así que espero que me dejéis muchos reviewitos y que no olvidéis echarle un ojo al epílogo, ok?

Ahora un par de comments y os dejo con las respuestas a los reviews:

**Punto 1. **Para todos los jugadores del Dungeons & Dragons: sí, Neville (y toda la clase) estaba haciendo una poción de Piel de piedra o, lo que es lo mismo, Stone skin. ¿Qué buen mago no se ha lanzado antes de un combate este magnífico hechizo (o se ha tomado una poción) para resistir las heridas del combate cuando ha tenido oportunidad?

**Punto 2.** La escultura conocida con el nombre de "Eros y Psique" existe y se encuentra en el Museo del Louvre, y si no la han cambiado de lugar, en el sitio donde dice Mandy. Es muy mona. Si alguien quiere verla, que la busque en el google o que me la pida y yo se la mando :)

**Punto 3.** Tema His Infernal Majesty. Lo sé, estoy un poco obsesionada con Him. Es lo que hay! Pero me pareció que la canción quedaba bien aquí, porque es muy tranquilita, y tb por la letra... me imagino a Pansy pálida y fría, pero llorando y destrozada por Draco... Sólo que me he saltado una línea de este trozo de la canción que no quedaba bien, "I just love the way you're losing your life" ("simplemente adoro la manera en que estás perdiendo la vida", más o menos), porque no me parecía demasiado... ¿apropiado?

**Punto 4.** Lo del "parpadeo", es una especie de teletransportación. Creo que lo usaban los brujos en la serie "Embrujadas", pero tb se usa en otras partes...

**Punto 5.** Y, por fin, los reviews:

**Igni:** Hola!!! Oh, q bien q te guste!!! Me alegra mucho leer cosas así!! Y bueno... ¿no era muy difícil adivinar la identidad del chico misterioso, verdad? Pero bueno, he preferido no decirlo abiertamente hasta el final para mantener un poquitín de expectación... jujuju... Y si te gustó el beso del último capi... espero que te hayan gustado los de este, que había más para escoger!!! Te ha gustado el final?? Te has fijado q no puedo dejar de hacer proselitismo de Him?? Es que Ville es Ville y claro, ¿qué voy a hacer yo más que volver a escuchar el último CD? Hasta pronto!

**Mary-chan:** Doncs bé, aquí tens el final!! T'ha agradat en Draco??? Argg, a mi se'm cau la baba sola, i això que ho escric jo... (estic fatal!) Però és que és taaaaaaaaaaan mono... Espero que no hagi trencat les teves expectatives i que realment el noi fos qui creies que era... sip? Pos petonets i ens llegim aviat!!

**Nimph: **Carinyu!!! Bitxeju!! Ja torno a deure't un mail… wops! Però de segur q un dia d'aquest t'escric, okis? I m'ha dit la Marina que vindràs per cel·lebrar el seu cumple, oi? Doncs si vens el dissabte 28 i et quedes, el dia 29 és la festa major de Canet, i hi ha focs artificials a la platja i fira i coses d'aquestes típiques... ja saps, ara q estàs de vacas pots passar un cap de setmana canetenc! Però al q anava... A que en Terence encara és més maco? I a que en Draco el supera però de poc? Ja veus q jo sóc de les de "cada oveja con su pareja", q no pot ser això de deixar la gent soltera (jujuju...) sobretot en aquest fic, és clar, doncs era l'objectiu final! Un petonàs i fins aviat!

**Laura Weasley:** Mmmmm… me alegro de que hayas retomado el fic!!! Y de q te guste, por supuesto!!! Bueno, ahora ya queda poquitín, así que a leer el final q hay sorpresa!!! Gracias por tu review!! Nos leemos pronto!

**Jeru:** Bueno... contenta, verdad? Sé que no me extendí demasiado en la ducha, pero es que fue una escena q no estaba prevista y q añadí al último momento... pero me alegro de que te gustara igualmente!! Y por lo demás... por supuesto q Ginny recuerda el beso!!! Cómo olvidarlo?? Es posible olvidar un beso de un chico tan... tan... ¿perfecto? Como ves, estoy de acuerdo contigo en q Padma y Harry hacen buena pareja, sobre todo con esta Padma con tendencias un poco psicóticas... Ya sé q Terence es muuuuy tierno, por eso me gusta tanto (aish...) pero aunque tal vez no lo he demostrado demasiado, tb tiene su punto "maquiavélico" (ay pobre, me he pasado...). Me refiero a q tb sabe urdir planes y liarla cuando es necesario, sólo q yo he mostrado la vertiente "estoy colado por Pansy". Y lo del Lavender/Ernie no tienes por qué preocuparte, Lavender se queda con su Seamus, q le quiere mucho y Ernie... bueno, yo tb creo q mejor q se quede con Hannah, no? Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, y espero q te haya gustado como termina el fic (Qué tal Draco-chan?? A que está monísimo?), así q... un besote!!

**Duendezilla:** Waw!! Gracias por tu review tan efusivo!! Me encanta q te guste!!! Y ya ves que no he tardado demasiado en subir, eh??? Bueno, ya ha terminado (te ha gustado???) pero aún queda el epílogo, así q no te olvides de leerlo!! Hasta pronto!!

**Sabina Evans:** Wolas!! Q genial q te mole mi fic!!! (a mi tb me gusta, jejej, ¿por qué será?? Egocéntrica!!! (me lo digo a mi misma, eh?)) Has visto que lo he seguido.... solo q hasta aquí, ya se acabado! Pero imagino q te habrá gustado tb el final, porq, para mi, Draco y Terence estan de muerte!! Es q son mis favoritos, y en algo tiene q notarse!! Sip, sé q el beso es como el de Spiderman pero es que... ¡me encantó spiderman!! Y el papel de salvador de Ginny es realmente un poco de superhéroe, no? Bueno simpática! Besotes!!!

**Jatsumy: **Buenas!! Creo q esta vez he tardado menos, no? Bueno, es q con el último capi tuve una serie de problemas técnicos que... mejor olvidar!! Así q aquí hy más de Déjà vu, y no vas a tener q preocuparte más porq esta vez acaba y acaba, con final, y sin dejarlo en la parte más interesante (o tal vez sí, pero como no voy a narrarlo...). Por cierto, ya me leí tu fic!! Aún tengo q dejarte review, pero prometo hacerlo!! Está muy bien, síguelo!! Tengo ganas de un "choque directo" Draco/Ginny... Nos leemos!!!

**Marina: **Hola!! Saps q ma germana Rinoa es diu igual q tu??? (és a dir, Marina, és clar...) Primer em pensava que el review era seu, però definitivament ella no es diu Varo de cognom!! (crec q jo ho sabria, no??) Que bé q t'agradi el meu fic!!! I realment, crec q ff està ple de catalans!! (bé, sobretot catalanes ;) I ara q ja has llegit el final... ¿decepcionada de q no fos en Harry el salvador de la Ginny? Espero q no, i és q m'encanta en Draco!!! Bé, petonets i fins aviat!!!

**Megan Baudelaire:** Ooooh!!! Q bien, q bien!! Q entusiasmo, así me gusta!! ;) Bueno, pos siento decepcionarte pero Déjà vu acaba ya... y no, no creo q siga. Tan sólo el epílogo! Lo q si q estaba pensando es hacer un fic de otro estilo, más de aventura en vez de fic coral, pero q retome las cosas donde las ha dejado este fic (principalmente cuestión parejitas y cosas así), y uno de los protas sería Ethan Nott, un huffie q sale en el segundo capítulo... sin olvidar a Draco y Ginny, por supuesto!! ¿Qué te parecería? Pero bueno, creo q dejo la línea de fics corales en buenas manos, verdad? ;) ¿para cuando Serendipity? Un besazo!!

**Abin: **Hola! Pues aquí está!! Continuación y final de Déjà vu!! Te ha gustado?? Espero que sí... y si no, disimula!! ... jajaja... es broma! Y qué, ¿da mieduchi el vampiro??? Bueno, era la idea, aunque lo realmente importante es... ¿¿¿a q son monísimos Draco y Ginny??? Besitos y hasta pronto!!

Me permito añadir una recomendación para esta semana:

"Historia de un sueño" 

Un songfic de Rinoa basado en una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, tal vez el primero de una saga del nuevo disco "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida"

Gracias a todos por leer y disfrutar de Déjà vu y, sobre todo, por dejar esos lindos reviews!!! Un besazo a todos!!!

Greta 

**@)-`--**


	8. Epílogo

**Hi!**

Sé q me he columpiado un poqitíiiiin para subir el susodicho epílogo, pero es q llevo una temporada estresante, sin casi tiempo para nada! Pero por fin me he apalancado delante del ordenador (creo q mi sister quería continuar con Embrasse-moi y va y yo no le dejo... jujuju)

Total, q pasaré a los reviews y me despido ya de este fic, definitivamente. Estaba pensando en una continuación, pero no sería fic coral, sino más normalito, pero siguiendo la trama dónde terminó este. Con otros protagonistas y tal... (wenooooo... si algún día lo hago, la cual cosa no es muy probable y si lo fuera no sería en mucho tiempo, el prota sería el Hufflepuff Ethan Nott, y algun otro... callo, callo). Además, primero tengo q terminar "So, kiss me" (otro fic lleno de parejas rarísimas, y eso es culpa de Rinoa!!), q tendrá un par de capitulillos más y ya está, pero digo yo q tendré q escribirlo, no?

Por cierto... ¿q tal "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"? me lo compré la semana pasada y... (oups, me guardo comentarios...)

Otra cosa, no sé qué pasa que fanfiction no me deja leer algunos reviews: 2 de Déjà vu y 3 de La esperanza debida, creo, así q si alguien me dejó review y no puede leer su respuesta es porq no he podido leer su review, okis? Siempre podéis volver a dejarlo ;)

Pues nada, un besuco a todos los lectores de Déjà vu, gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, y... ¡Hasta pronto!

**Duendezilla:** Holaaa!! Ya ves, a mi tb me encantaría estar en el pellejo de Ginny!! (y soportaría estar en la de Pansy, jujuju) Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me alegra q te gustara tanto el fic y... bueno, ya verás q el epílogo es una chorrada, pero ahora puedes leer... "So, kiss me"!!! Muchos besitos, guapísima! Hasta la próxima!

**Jeru:** Buenas!! Por fin subo el epílogo! No es el típico epílogo convencional, pero... Lo sé, lo sé, todas consiguen chicos maravillosos, ¿verdad? Pero el mejor es Draco. Y Terence. Y... vale, vale... todos! Gracias por seguir atentamente mi fic, me alegro de q te gustara!! Y no sé si habrá más duchas en el próximo fic, pero lo q es prácticamente seguro es q habrá _otro_ fic! Nos leemos prontito, okis?? Un besazo!!

**Angie Weasley:** Hola! Si, si, sé q los chicos son geniales!! Por supuesto, Draco se lleva la palma! Y lo de Harry y Padma... bueno, es q Harry tiene cierta tendencia a siempre quedarse soltero, y esto no podía ser en este fic coral, así que... no sé, creo q Padma es una buena opción, porq aunq es un poco pava, ni mucho menos tanto como su hermana!! Bueno, te dejaré ya... aunq puedes seguir leyendo!! Hasta pronto!!

**Abin:** Wops! Está genial q te gustara este final de parejitas total, jejej... Lo de Parvati con Neville era para dar la nota, algo distinto (aunque ya empieza a ser típica la pareja pìja-pardillo), y lo de Harry... mira, me dio por una vertiente más pasional del Harry del libro... la idea era sorprender! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto!!

**Sabina Evans:** Hola! Q bien q te gustara el fic y el final!! Yo es q soy una romántica de cuidado, y decidí al hacer este fic q sería todo parejitas, jujuju, así q tenía q emparejar personajes fuera como fuera... y q bien q te molara el final Harry-Padma, la mayoría de la gente ha flipado, jajaj... weno, gracias por leer Déjà vu y por tus reviews!! Nos vemos pronto!!!

**Rakshah:** Wola guapíssima!! Jaja, és clar q era en Draco!! La veritat és q si havies llegit el carter truca mil vegades era obvi, oi? Però al principi volia mantenir una micona l'enigma... Sip, ja sé q en Draco és genial, el millor. Té competidors, però ell és inigualable! L'escultura d'Eros i psique jo no la vaig estudiar (no vaig fer història de l'art) però li agradava molt a una amiga meva amb la q vaig anar al Louvre i no sé, se'm va acudir q per a la xiqueta de ravenclaw li quedava bé fer una cosa així... q requerís certa investigació a la biblioteca, jejej... no?

Oh, q xuli! Partida de vampiros! Jo ara estic jugant Poseídos universitat (versió Buffy), i la meva "Willow" va ser poseida per un esperit de la lúxuria i... diria q li va canviar una miiiica el caràcter, jejejjj... (Wo, afegit d'última hora: a final de mes organitzem un campeonat casolà de rol, a veure si t'animes a venir... suposo q tb estaran la Marina i la Marta!)

Bé carinyet! Et deixaré ja, no sé si podràs llegir l'epíleg o deus ser ja d'excavació!! Jo ja començo a estar morteta, fot una calda q te mueres!!! Si no estem a 40 graus, és de miracle! Però al cap i a la fi, cobraré a final de mes, jejej!!

I no et preocupis, q encara no sé q passarà al nou fic (serà molt curtet, 2 o 3 capis) però ja et buscaré un lloc i una parella adecuada ;) Molts petos i fins aviat!!!

**Nimph:** Oh! Una altra de les meves fictioneres preferides!! Que tal les vacances, guapíssima? Jo currant q dona gust :(  però al cap i a la fi és per una bona causa (un sou més q acceptable a final de mes) M'alegra q el capi t'agradés tant! És q jo sóc així, m'encanta q les històries acabin bé i q siguin romàntiques, i aquesta va ser especialment concebuda per fer una cursilada romàntica, jejej... Si, jo tb estic entre en Draco i en Terence (però crec q guanya en Draco, jeje) I està bé q t'egradi l'última escena, la idea era q donés aquesta sensació d'acció... i si, la Ginny ha llegit massa! (mmm... com jo!)

I parlant de llegir… al final em vas convèncer perq em comprés HP en anglès! Quasi no tinc temps per llegir, però ma mola ma mola!!! Jajaja!!! I surt el meu amor!!!! Visca en Remus!!!

Aps, sé q t'he de respondre el mail, però vaig super-atavalada!! La vida laboral és molt dura!!! De totes maneres, aviam si quedeu un dia amb la Marina i et vens, ok? Apa, doncs un petonet!!! (Per cert, probablement a final de mes farem el campeonat de rol... vine, eh??)

**Marina: **Hola!! M'alegro de q t'agradés aquest últim capi, i q t'emocionéssis llegint-lo!! Q bé!!! Era obvi q en Terence havia de quedar-se amb la Pansy (amb lo bona persona q és, no podia deixar-lo desparellat ;) I ja sé q el Harry/Padma és una mica improvitzat, però... mira, amb algú havia d'acabar, no? Sé q en Harry tb tenia punts per ser el salvador (precisament volia crear aquest conflicte) però havia de ser en Draco!! Has llegit "El carter truca mil vegades"? està molt bé, si pots, llegeix-lo... ja veuràs que... (no dic res, jejej...) Bé, doncs m'alegro q t'hagi agradat, i espero q tb a la teva germana! Ens veiem!!!

**Megan Baudelaire: **Hola!!! Por fin subo el epílogo!! Pues... si, Harry y Padma! Sé q no era lo q se suponía q tenía q pasar, pero aquí está la gracia de los fics corales, no?? Sorprender y crear parejas raras... tu ya sabes... jejej... Pero veo q las otras parejas te han gustado más, me alegro!! Y aunq se termine... bueno, ahora queda "So, kiss me" (será solo dos o tres capítulos) y seguro q luego vendran más!! Un besito y hasta pronto!!

**Laura Weasley: **Wenas!! Claro, claro! Tenía q llegar el final algun día!! Y a q son monos?? Me alegro q te haya gustado el final (muy romanticón, no?) y espero q tb te guste el epílogo aunque... bueno, es una chorrada, jajaj!! Un besito y hasta pronto!!!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Gwen de Merilon**

**- - ( Ap@ndice ) - -**

**para todos los que se han perdido o tienen dudas con relación al doble juego del misterioso salvador de Ginny**

Este es un pequeño apartado para aclarar todo lo que no ha quedado claro a lo largo de estos 7 capítulos. Espero que no sea necesario, pero no está de más, así que...****

**1) **Draco lleva años enamorado de Ginny en la distancia, pero es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo y demasiado tímido para decírselo. No sabe cómo acercarse a ella y por eso surge este _curioso_ plan.****

**2) **Harry sabía que Ginny y sus amigas iban al lago en el primer capítulo, pero no se le ocurre ir a vigilar porque no tiene la retorcida mente de los Slytherin. Por lo tanto no miente cuando le dice a Ginny que él no la ayudó, pero se siente mal por haber dejado pasar la "oportunidad" de impresionarla y haber quedado desbancado por un misterioso chico. Draco, en cambio, sabe perfectamente que sus compañeros van a ir a molestar a las chicas de quinto de Gryffindor (entre las que está Ginny) y decide ir a ayudarla en caso de que tenga problemas.****

**3) **A partir de aquí Draco pone en marcha su plan: le pide a Terence que le ayude (final cap.2). Terence tiene que hacer de intermediario y convencer a Blaise de que siga _acosando_ a Ginny. Así pues, Draco está informado de los ataques de Blaise y los otros.****

**4) **Casualmente, Harry lee la nota que cita a Ginny en el campo de quidditch y decide que no puede dejarla ir sola. Cree que así ganara posiciones con relación al "salvador". Pero como no quiere demostrar que ha leído la nota, se pone la capa de invisibilidad y sigue a Ginny cuando baja hacia el campo. Es él quién la empuja, salvándola del segundo jinete, y también es él quién se encarga de tirar al suelo al Slytherin. Pero es Draco quién recoge al vuelo a Ginny cuando su captor la deja caer al vacío y quién la sube a su escoba. Recordemos que Draco es, probablemente, el segundo mejor buscador de Hogwarts.****

**5) **Harry deja de jugar un papel relevante en este punto, demasiado preocupado en Padma. Draco, por el contrario, acude a la entrada de Hogwarts en el sexto capítulo porque Blaise y Montague van a ir, y a pesar de que no contaba con la presencia del _Nah-rash_, se las apaña suficientemente bien como para hacerlo huir.****

**6) **Cuando Draco va a la enfermería para curarse el sarpullido de la mano, no se lo ha hecho por culpa de Neville, sino que choca expresamente con él para tener una excusa para ir a la enfermería a ver a Ginny. Igual que la mayoría de veces que se encuentran, nunca es por casualidad.****

**7) **La última noche, cuando Ginny aún está en la enfermería, Draco hace una conclusión lógica digna de él basándose en: a) la enfermería es un lugar menos protegido que los dormitorios. b) el _Nah-rash_ puede rastrear la presencia de aquellos a los que les ha absorbido esencia. c) estas criaturas prefieren atacar a los más débiles (o debilitados, como es el caso de Ginny). Por lo tanto, era fácil suponer que intentaría atacar a Ginny de nuevo (solo que a los profes no se les ocurre porque nunca han demostrado ser demasiado inteligentes) y él va a vigilar por lo que pueda ser.****

**8) **Ginny se siente fuertemente atraída por el misterioso protector sin saber siquiera quién es, pero a partir del momento en que la besa por primera vez, empieza a sospechar que se trata de Draco (no era casualidad que en la escena de la enfermería en la que Draco va a curarse el sarpullido ella no sea lo borde que es habitualmente con él: está empezando a sospechar...). Intuición femenina ;)****

**- - ( Epíl@go ) - -**

**o también:**

**qué depara el futuro a los entretenidos personajes de este simpático fic coral,**

**basado en la idea original de Rinoa y llevado a sus pantallas por Gwen**

Muy bien. Esta es una paranoia de mi hermana, para variar (pero el contenido es mío, eh???). Lo malo es que estoy escribiendo esto cuando ni tan siquiera he terminado el capítulo 5, pero Rinoa me ha dado la idea y no he podido resistirme. Cómo ya sé como va a desarrollarse la historia (más o menos) creo q puedo rellenar este epílogo sin miedo a cagarla demasiado ¬¬

Tal vez borre estas líneas y no lleguéis a leerlas nunca, pero lo que está claro es que el epílogo sube. (Un consejo: recordad que se me ha ido un poquitín la olla y no hay que tomarse muy en serio lo que salga de este capi...) Aquí va.

**¿Qué fue de todas las parejas que han ido apareciendo en este fic?**

**Ron/Hermione:** Bueno, empiezo por la pareja fácil. Todo el mundo sabe que Ron y Hermione van a acabar juntos cuando Rowling se decida a escribir su último libro (tal vez por allá en el 2037). Es mi pareja favorita (del libro, claro, pero es que en realidad no hay más parejas obvias en los libros, con lo que es la única... ejem, ejem, estoy desvariando...). Lo que decía, a pesar de que en mi fic no son más que un par de personajes secundarios, Ron y Hermione (¿y porq siempre Ron y Hermione? ¿porq no Hermione y Ron?), Hermione y Ron, pues, no podían faltar. Son taaaaan monos. Me encanta como pasan el día peleándose. Son adorables. Pero a lo que iba...

En el futuro, aunque Hermione y Ron siguen juntos como pareja inestable, y a pesar de la insistencia de los Granger y los Weasley, siguen sin casarse. A diferencia de lo que podría parecer, no se trata de que alguno de ellos no quiera, miedo al compromiso, o alguna otra chorrada de este estilo. No-no. El problema principal radica en su problema para estar de acuerdo en algo... como la fecha de la boda o la lista de invitados. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez consigan ponerse de acuerdo antes de q Rowling publique libro...

**Terence/Pansy:** Uf! Babeo solo de pensar en Terence… (no tanto como en Draco, pero casi..) Terence es un cielo, así que cuidará de Pansy como de su propia vida. La quiere demasiado, ¿habéis visto cómo la quiere? Y ella... ella también lo quiere, por supuesto. (No es que se parezcan pero, al final, Pansy me ha recordado un poco a Sayaka en el último episodio de Yawara – Cinturó negre, ¿alguien lo veía? Supongo que en la parte de niña pija y consentida llorando desconsoladamente y siendo reconfortada por chico... aunque Terence no se parece nunca jamás de la vida al idiota de Shinosuke!!!).

Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas... estaba pensando en ofreceros una visión traumática del futuro de esta parejita (se casan jóvenes, guapos y ricos, Pansy se harta de Terence y se dedica a ligotear con todo hombre q se le pone delante, con lo que consigue que Terence entre en una depresión profunda y se dé al alcohol y las drogas, y entonces....) pero como es una mierda de historia, y a mi no me gusta, tendré q dejarlo en que Pansy se da cuenta de q Terence era el amor de su vida, y lo q buscaba no era un sexy-boy borde y chulo, sino un amigo (algo más q amigo) comprensivo y cariñoso que cuidara de ella. Ala.

**Parvati/Neville:** La pareja imposible del fic y por la que sé que muchos me vais a odiar (¿qué le has hecho a Neville? y cosas por el estilo...), pero esta era una de las parejas que tenía claras desde el principio. No tiene mucho secreto, la pija repelente q se da cuenta q lo q importa es el interior de las personas y no su físico y acaba enamorada del pardillo de clase (ver Elijah Wood en The Faculty, o Xanders y Cordelia en Buffy, o...) A cambio, os ofrezco su futuro (q Parvati, gracias a la ayuda de Lavender y las cartas del Tarot de su abuela, ya conocía y por eso, en realidad, empezó a salir con Neville):

Parvati perdió la repelentería y la coquetería que se aplicaba cada día frente al espejo para aplicarla a su novio, ejerciendo una fuerte presión psicológica y un gran esfuerzo físico sobre el pobre Neville, que todo lo que quería era q Parvati se fijara en él. Toda esta dosis de trabajo extra por parte de Parvati se reflejó en el profundo cambio que pegó Neville de un año por otro, convirtiéndose en el sex-symbol de Gryffindor y el chico con más popularidad de todo Hogwarts. Más tarde llegó a convertirse en modelo (ver Aurea Ixia), arrasando en las pasarelas. A pesar de todas las mujeres q le van detrás, él no se separa de su mujer y manager, así como asesora estética, Parvati.

**Ginny/Draco:** Si, lo sé, la pareja que todos estabais esperando, la pareja más deseada, la más... no sé que más poner :þ ... En fin, estamos hablando de Ginny y Draco, ¿qué más decir?

Pues más, mucho más: si Ginny no estaba suficientemente enamorada de Draco después de darse cuenta de que él la había estado protegiendo durante todo el tiempo y después de que él le diera ese suave y dulce beso al final del capítulo 6 y ese apasionado y ardiente beso al final del capítulo 7, acabó rendida a sus pies cuando Draco le contó que estaba loco por ella desde q había dejado de ser una niña pero no sabía como decírselo, que su primer beso había sido el q le había dado a ella ese atardecer frente a la entrada de Hogwarts y que, simplemente y contra todas expectativas, era demasiado tímido para reconocerlo. Recordemos que mi modelo es el Ramón Agut de "El cartero llama mil veces", el mismo chulo de la clase q dice estar "colado, captivado, seducido, enamorado" de su peor rival, la empollona de la clase, Sílvia... (por cierto, de ningún modo el físico influenció a Ginny a la hora de tomar una decisión. En realidad ni tan siquiera se había fijado en lo absolutamente atractivo e irresistible que es Draco... ¿verdad? ;)

Así que Ginny y Draco se fugaron, escapando de sus respectivas familias (a Ginny llegaron a perdonarla con el tiempo, pero los padres de Draco no quisieron volver a saber nunca nada más de él) y se fueron a vivir a la China, donde él decidió hacer honor a su nombre y dedicarse a los dragones chinos (a lo Dragon Ball total) y Ginny estudió los conjuros encerrados en los antiguos ideogramas chinos, un poco en la onda de su asignatura favorita, runas. Pero la verdadera razón de que fueran a vivir a China es que a veces, cuando se ponen melancólicos y romanticones, Draco se viste de negro, cubriéndose el rostro, y hace ver que salva a Ginny de falsos agresores. En China es donde se encuentran los mejores trajes de ninja del mercado.

**Harry/Padma: **Harry y Padma son una pareja apasionada, que estan locos el uno por el otro, pero como más disfrutan es poniéndose en peligro (la cual cosa, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Harry, no resulta muy difícil. En realidad, los problemas llaman a su casa y si nadie les abre la puerta dejan un giro postal para que Harry no se olvide de ellos). La suya es una relación turvulenta que no parecía tener futuro, pero como este es un fic coral y esto un epílogo un poco surrealista, puedo aseguraros que acabaran juntitos hasta que... ¿la muerte los separe? ¿o se encargará de esto Voldemort? El caso es que Harry, para compensar que perdió el título de "salvador de Ginny" decidió dedicarse a fondo y se convirtió no ya en "salvador de Padma" (no tengo muy claro que ella necesitara ser salvada...), sino en "salvador de la humanidad" (por lo menos la humanidad mágica). Padma acostumbra a co-salvar el mundo, porq a pesar de ser Ravenclaw tb le gusta la aventura (we! Una servidora es ravenclaw y me encanta la aventura!! Pero me parece q yo me quedo con Draco antes q con Harry, eh??) A lo mejor incluso se ponen traje de cuero negro con cazadora hasta los pies a lo Matrix total... (mmmm... me parece que se me estan acabando las ideas...)

**Mandy/Dean: **Creo que todos se habían dado cuenta de que Mandy estaba enamorada de Dean menos ella... que seguía empecinada en asegurar q no. La verdad es que, como ya había comentado, no tenía claro si Mandy y Dean iban a acabar juntos, pero al final me he decidido por el sí. ¿Por qué no? No hay misterio en su relación, pero tampoco es necesario q cada personaje acabe con alguien totalmente distinto de lo q creía en un principio, no? Parvati pasaba de Neville y Pansy de Terence, Harry y Padma ni tan siquiera eran conscientes de la existencia el uno de la otra, y Draco y Ginny... bueno, ¿qué contar del Draco/Ginny? Por lo tanto, sí, Mandy y Dean acaban juntos. ¿Y cómo acaban?

Tras el impulso inicial típico de la juventud y una vez terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts, Dean y Mandy decidieron apostar por lo que mejor sabían hacer (y haced el favor de no malpensar!) y dedicarse al dibujo y la pintura. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta q esto no da de comer, y Dean tuvo q pasarse a la brocha gorda y pintar casas y Mandy se estableció en un salón de belleza (algunas veces, Parvati le echaba una mano) y pintar la cara de las "monas" q visitaban su salón. Hartos de la monotonía de la vida y creyendo que no pintaban nada, acabaron por tirar la toalla. Actualmente han creado la primera Academia de Bellas Artes Mágicas, dónde se enseñan los secretos de pinturas y estatuas en movimiento y se ha convertido en cantera de jóvenes promesas en el mundo del arte.

**Seamus/Lavender: **Lavender y Seamus son un par de triunfadores q siempre han llevado de cabeza a los demás miembros del sexo contrario... Así que, después de ser elegidos pareja del año de Hogwarts y en la revista Corazón de Bruja, se vieron asaltados por miles de fans, chicos y chicas enamorados de sus ídolos. Pero como ya se ha demostrado, a pesar de q a Lavender le encanta ser adulada por chicos guapos y Seamus tiene ese punto posesivo q tanto le gusta a ella, la solidez de su relación va más allá de las apariencias, con lo que se les prevé un futuro a largo plazo.

Un futuro en el q Lavender parece destinada a convertirse en la nueva Aramis Fuster o la pitonisa Lola (solo q en mucho más guapa y mucho menos repugnantemente despreciable), y aprovechará sus habilidades adivinatorias para descubrir al ganador del mundial de quidditch y demás competiciones parecidas, enriqueciéndose a más no poder. Seamus, inundado en los galeones de Lavender, decidirá q no vale la pena trabajar y se dedicará a cerciorarse de los logros de su amada, asistiendo a todos los partidos. Podría ser el ejemplo del macho tipical spanish viciado a los partiditos del domingo, pero no quiero ser cruel con Lavender y Seamus, por lo q ni ella será pitonisa Lavan ni él gordo cervecero. Por lo menos hay que agradecerle a Trelawney q alguien sacara provecho de sus patéticas clases.

Y ahora vamos a dar paso a todas aquellas parejas q ni aparecen ni se mencionan en el fic, pero que en el fondo estaban destinados al amor eterno... (eing? lo cualo? creo q tengo alucinaciones...) y ellos son:

**Ernie/Hannah: **Hannah fue la gota q colmó el vaso y precipitó la ruptura entre Ernie y Parvati (una relación que no dura ni una semana, pero es muy intensa, porq pasa por el tonteo, el amor pasional, el desinterés y las riñas ;). Después de los miles de años que hacía q Hannah iba detrás de Ernie, él acabó por darse por enterado y decidir q la rubia valía la pena.

**Ethan/June: **¿Alguien llegó a creer que June, la amiga en la sombra de Ginny, tenía un pelo de tonta? Error fatal!!! Se queda con el guapo de Hufflepuff! (sí, lo sé, se supone q Ernie también es muy guapo, pero no sé porq yo me imagino a Ethan muy atractivo, sex-symbol total, y con un aire un poco gangrel (los de vampiro, supongo q por lo menos Nimph, Rakshah y Rinoa sabréis a qué me refiero... estilo Cash!!!), a lo James Dean en la actualidad, rebelde y todas esas cosas... ¿a que queréis que haga un fic sobre Ethan??? Jajajja, q mala soy!!! Muajaja!!! Os tendréis q conformar con q acaba con June, la amiga tímida, simpática y soñadora de Ginny...

**Cho/Justin: **Bueno, ya se sabe que entre los prefectos siempre ha habido muy buen rollo... (recordad el Percy/Penelope) y como Justin no se parece en nada al de la peli (q horror de chico, pobrecito!!) sino más bien sería el de On Air... Solo os digo una cosa, para conquistar a Cho no le dedicó ningún poema ;)

**Terry/Connie:** Ala, aquí tenéis otra muestra de dos nombres escogidos al azar... ¿por qué Connie con Terry? Pues no lo sé. No conozco la personalidad de ninguno de los dos (salían muy poquito en mi fic como para tener personalidad), de modo q los junté y me quedé tan ancha.

**Lauren/Colin:** Lauren y Colin si tienen más personalidad (no mucha más), pero me imagino su romance en la línea q el de Parvati y Neville: él es un poco pardillo (y pesadito, tanta foto todo el día) y ella es la estrella de Gryffindor de 5º, la pija-guapa-ligeramente creída y... os lo dejo a vosotros...

**Blaise/Sally-Anne: **Sally-Anne, después de ser rechazada por Draco, decidió probar suerte con otro Slytherin. Viendo el panorama (y descartando automáticamente a Crabbe y Goyle) atacó a Blaise. Blaise, q en el fondo se disfrazaba de mortífago porq estaba falto de cariño y necesitaba llamar la atención, dejó sus malas costumbres y concentró todo su espíritu Slytherin en hacerle más interesante la vida a su nueva novia, Sally-Anne.

**Susan/Lisa: **La razón de q la Hufflepuff y la Ravenclaw decidan rejuntarse no es otra sino q se me habían terminado los chicos q repartir, y pensé q si ponía a un par de lesbis Nimph estaría contenta (creo q en sus fics siempre tienen q haber gays...). Pero os advierto una cosa, mmmm, creo q NO voy a escribir secuela de su historia de amor... :$

**Montagne/Moon: **¿Qué une a esta bonita pareja? Que los dos tienen apellido que empieza por Mo, que los dos son Slytherin (en mi fic... realmente creo q Moon no se parece en nada a la Diane Moon de Hechizo de luna, eh Rakshah?), que ninguno de los dos tiene nombre... ¿queréis más detalles? 

**Millicent/Crabbe-Goyle: **Millicent es la ganadora de la noche (o no) llevándose dos pájaros de un tiro... y si, ella se queda con los dos guardaespaldas de Malfoy (aunque, en realidad, creo q ni los dos juntos suman un novio entero). El problema es que se van turnando según el día, ahora Crabbe y ahora Goyle, pero Millicent... ¡no sabe distinguir uno de otro!

**Nerea/Kenneth:** Bueno, bueno... no sé quién son estos dos, pero... eran los dos que quedaban. No hay más. Ahora bien, analizemos todo lo que sabemos de ellos: Nerea es Slytherin, de 6º, guapa y con clase. Kenneth es Ravenclaw de 5º, y un pardillo. Inteligente, pero pardillo. ¡Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se conocieron!

**Cedric/Marina: **Para todos aquellos que os estéis preguntando quién es Marina... mmm... pos no tiene demasiado misterio. Es mi hermana Rinoa, q está obsesionada con Cedric, su gran amor, y quiere ver hechos realidad sus sueños en este fic... y yo soy buena y le dejo.

Cedric y Marina se enamoraron perdidamente el uno de la otra, se declararon su amor eterno y vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre más. (**Rinoa**: ¿perdices? Pajaritos indefensos? Nooooooooooooo me conformo con pizzas!)

**- - ( @ ) - -**

**¿ Fin@l ?**


End file.
